de pinta
by mesias619
Summary: Por ver una nueva pelicula en el cine, dos jovenes terminaron en medio de una guerra de dos bandos y tendran que usar sus conocimientos de pelea si quieren salir vivos de esta (invitada especial Hana Skyle) advertencia: uno de los personajes expresara lenguaje explicito
1. el inicio

Hana, una chica de 16 años de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, de ojos igualmente negros caminaba tranquilamente en direccion a su escuela, tenia puesto una camisa de color rosa que resaltaba su figura con un chaleco de cuero negro, unos jeans azul marino y un par de converse color fiusha

"¿por que mi padre tuvo que ser transferido a nueva york? Tan agusto que me encontraba en san diego, ahora ya no podre estar con mis amigas" penso hana molesta, jamas le agrado las mudansas por que siempre era comenzar desde cero y le aburria bastante el conocer nuevas personas, la escuela a la que le toco estar fue la roosveld

No muy lejos de ella, a unas calles se encontraba bryan, vestia una camisa negra con la imagen de john cena y unas letras de color rojo que decian 'respect', un sueter con capucha igualmente negra, un rosario hecho casi de cordon exepto por la cruz qu estaba hecha de metal, unos pantalones de mezclilla rectos y un par de tenis vans de negro y rojo

"Solo espero que no haya idiotas que me den problemas como en mi anterior escuela, de ser asi ire buscando otro lugar despues de la paliza que les dare" penso con algo de fastidio, y es que en donde estudiaba antes lo molestaban todos los dias por simple gusto ya que el no era de los que les agradaban las peleas, terminaron transfiriendolo a roosvelt por que dejo en muy mal estado a los que les molestaban, practicamente estaban enyesados casi por completo

Ambos caminaban ya a solo un metro de la entrada metidos en sus pensamientos cuando por accidente chocaron entre si

"Oye fijate por donde vas" reclamaron ambos "No tu fijate, ¡no tu fijate!, rrrrrrrgg" terminaron gruñendo y enojandose, entraron al instituto y buscaron sus respectivos casilleros

"278, 278, 278... hay esta" expreso hana aliviada al encontrar pronto el suyo

"Que casualidad" expreso bryan ironicamente al ver que su casillero era el 619

Al dar el timbre de la primera clase todos se fueron a sus salones, a hana le toco con el grupo del profesor charles smith. al abri la puerta el maestro estaba escribiendo una formula

"¿puedo ayudarla?" Pregunto amablemente el señor smith

"Si emmm soy hana"

"A si, tu debes ser la nueva estudiante, pasa por favor" ella obedecio "alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de salon, por favor presentate"

"Bueno, me llamo hana, tengo 16 años, me gusta el anime y... creo que seria todo"

"Bien hana, ahora ve a tomar asiento por favor" debido a que estaban casi todos los asientos ocupados no le quedo de otra mas que estar en uno a medias del salon, junto a una pelirroja

En otro salon

"Por favor presentense ante sus compañeros" le pidio algo exigente una señora de 40 años

"Me llamo bryan, tengo 16 años, me gusta la lucha libre y la internet, lo unico que pido s que no me molesten y estaremos bien" termino aclarando en lo ultimo sus intenciones, fue directo atras y tomo asiento

"Que onda bryan" saludo un chico con un pañuelo en la cabeza

"Hola"

"Oye, ya supe el porque te metieron aqui, mis respetos amigo nunca vi que alguien hiciera esa asaña"

"No es algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso que digamos"

"Por favor, solo pocos logran hacer esas cosas, y tu eres uno de esos pocos"

"¿y de que me sirvio? terminaron creyendo que tuve la culpa, ademas ¿por que tanto interes?"

"Solo curiosidad"

"En todo caso yo ni siquiera se tu nombre"

"Me llamo casey jones"

"Casey ¿eh? Bueno casey sera mejor que prestemos atencion, no quiero tener problemas con la profesora y de seguro tu tampoco"

"Pues no me agrada la idea"

"Es eso o te ira mal con la maestra"

Al terminar la segunda hora dieron el timbre para el almuerzo, hana termino por guardar sus cosas y cerro su casillero, pero al dar 3 pasos alguien choco con ella

"Ouch, lo siento no quise estellarme" se disculpo aquella persona

"No importa... un momento ¿que tu no eras la niña sentada a un lado mio?"

"Asi es" alzo su mano "me llamo april y encerio lamento el golpe"

"Como hace unos segundos te dije, no hay problema"

"Bueno, nos vemos en un rato"

Y de ahi el dia se convirtio en 100 años de aburrimiento condensados

* * *

se que es corto, pero no se preocupen el siguiente sera mas largo


	2. problemas gigantes

el dia en la escuela fue realmente agotador para este par pero no todo fue estudio y cansancio mental, por parte de hana ella platico un poco con april y le callo bien, no era de las tipicas niñas que usaban mucho maquillaje y se creian la gran cosa, por otro lado bryan se retracto de lo que penso sobre casey, era alguien que le agradaba estar en las calles pero no era un brabucon

A la salida ellos se volvieron a encontrar pero no se dijeron nada, una vez en sus casas cada quien se fue a hacer lo de siempre hana a hacer la tarea y bryan a jugar una hora en su playstation

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y hana se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba en su cama con su laptop checando lo nuevo en facebook hasta que aparecio un anuncio con un video, ella le dio click y observo el video el cual era un trailer de la pelicula de los vengadores

"_como quisiera verla_" penso ella, no era tanto para ver la accion si no por los actores que aparecian ahi asi que se metio a la pagina del cine para ver a que hora comenzaba, salio de su cuarto y bajo a la sala donde se encontraba su madre quien tenia el cabello negro y ojos color miel "oye mamá"

"¿si cariño?"

"¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"Depende ¿de que se trata?"

"Ahi una pelicula que esta en el cine y queria pedirte permiso para verla, se llama los vengadores"

"¿y a que hora es?"

"Como a las 10"

"Hija, sabes que te dejaria ir a ver la pelicula, pero a esa hora no es posible es muy peligroso que andes por las calles sola y a obscuras, ademas tienes escuela mañana"

"Pero mamá"

"Sin peros, quizas el fin de semana te deje pero hoy no iras al cine aunque sepas mucho de ninjitsu"

Con la mirada baja hana subio las escaleras desilusionada pero luego recordo a su padre, tal vez el si le daria permiso

Con bryan

"¿por que no?" Le preguntaba el a su madre quien tenia el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran de color avellana

"Por que la ciudad es muy peligrosa a esas horas"

"Pero si se defenderme"

"La lucha libre no es un arte de defensa"

"Para mi lo es, papá dile que me deje ir por favor"

"Lo siento hijo pero tu madre tiene razon, no es segura la ciudad al anochecer"

Bryan solo apreto los puños y se encerro en su cuarto, realmente queria ver 12 rounds: redloaded

Ya por las nueve de la noche el papa de hana llego a la casa bastante cansado, pero se sorprendio al ser resivido por su hija

"Hola papá"

"Hola cariño"

"¿como te fue hoy en el trabajo?"

"Pues estuve de un lado en otro casi todo el dia asi que... se podria decir que me fue bien" respondio el azabache "¿y tu madre?"

"Esta dormida"

"mmmm bueno creo que mejor seguimos a tu madre y nos vayamos a descanzar"

"Pero papá, queria pedirte que si podia ir hoy al cine a ver la de los vegadores"

"Lo siento hija, mañana tienes escuela y no puedes quedarte dormida en clases"

Su ultima carta se fue a la basura con ese comentario, pero tenia que verla y no se quedaria con las ganas asi que espero a que su padre durmiera para luego abrir la ventana de su cuarto y escaparse de su casa, caminaba rapidamente para alcanzar verla pues el cine no estaba tan cerca, decidio que al primer atajo que encontrara lo tomaria pero al mirar al frente se disgusto bastante

El estaba ahi

Bryan tambien se disgusto por encontrarse con la niña que se estrello contra el

"¿que haces aqui?" Pregunto hana

"Lo mismo digo yo ¿que haces tu aqui?" Le devolvio la pregunta bryan

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe, espero que no hayas pensado pasar por el callejon"

"De hecho lo iba a hace, hasta que apareciste"

"Pues olvidalo, yo me ire por aqui"

"Yo necesito irme por aqui"

"Ya somos dos"

"Mira... me vale 15 kilos de reata lo que me digas, usare este camino y punto" y entro a ese espacio entre edificios

"Oye no te ignores, regresa" comenzo a seguirlo para aclara las cosas de una buena vez, pero ya cercas de llegar a la otra calle...

"Espera ¿escuchaste eso?" Pregunto hana

"¿que cosa?"

"Se oye... como si alguien peleara"

"Como te dije hace un rato, me vale 15 kilos de reata lo que me digas"

"¿siempre eres asi de bulgar?"

"Solo cuando alguien como tu me hace enojar"

Y de la nada en la calle aparecieron una dicena de personas vestidas de trajes spandex negros y parecia estar peleando contra algo

"Genial, termine en el barrio chino" expreso bryan ahora si fastidiado

"No es el barrio chino tonto" comento hana

En ese momento ambos sintieron un fuerte dolor en la parte superior de sus cabezas, como si algo los agarrara, unas garras era las culpables de ese dolor y despues de ser alzados al aire, su 'titritero' los llevo en medio de la pelea

"Oigan, miren quienes estaban observandonos" comento el que los tenia, debido al tamaño de sus manos les tapaban los ojos

"Bien hecho bradfor" se escucho una voz femenina con un toque malisioso

"Dejenme ir, ya por favor" suplico hana pataleando en un inutil esfuerzo

"¡con una mierda ya bajenme de una buena vez!" Reclamo bryan de igual manera

"Escuchame bien leo, o se rinden de una bena vez o me llevo a este par conmigo" decia otra vez esa voz femenina

"No te atreverias karai"

"Ponme a prueba"

"Ni que estuvieras en examen babosa" comento bryan algo gracioso aun sostenido

"!Cierra la boca de una buena vez o nos ira peor!" Lo regaño hana aun sostenida

"Ustedes dos ya dejen de quejarse" reclamo karai

"¡callate pendeja!" Expreso el antes de recibir un buen golpe en el abdomen

"Deberia enseñarte a no decir malas palabras"

"Y a ti, si estuviera libre te daria un buen putaso"

"Dudo mucho que lo logres"

Despues ambos escucharon el sonido de metal chocando entre si y sintieron como eran sacudidos de un lado a otro hasta que aquel llamado bradfor cayo por un resvalo despues de tanto esquivar ataques y los solto

"Intenta no decir palabrotas en situaciones asi" lo regaño de nuevo hana

"como si te hiciera caso"

Luego ambos dirigieron sus miradas a una parte y su asombre fue muy grande al ver a cuatro tortugas gigantes pelear contra los de spandex negro, sobretodo uno de banda azul contra una chica de pelo negro con rubio por detras

"Ella debe ser" y corrio directo a donde peleaban ellos

"¡no! ¡¿que haces?! maldicion" y otra vez lo siguio

Leonardo estaba en el suelo teniendo la espada de karai en frente

"Aceptalo leo, nunca podras vencerme"

"Karai ¿por que sigues con esto? ¿de que te servira eliminarnos?"

"Cobrare cuentas pendientes con splinter por lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo"

"BROOOOOGUE" escucho un grito tras ella

"¡karai cuidado!" Le advirtio leo pero fue demaciado tarde, karai volteo solo para resivir una patada en el rostro por parte del apresado, bryan golpea su pecho dos veces y con sus brazos el mismo se forma una cruz gritando a todo pulmon, luego ve a leo tendido en el suelo

"Oye ¿estas bien?" Pregunto ayudandolo a levantarse

"Si gracias"

"Oigan, ocupo ayuda" decia hana arrojando a unos cuantos del pie, en ese momento bryan siente que lo jalan y es estrellado de espaldas contra un muro

"Te mandare al infierno por haber hecho eso" decia karai sujetandolo de la camisa

"Y en el infierno me cojere a tu jefa ¿como la vez?" Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fueron tantos los golpes que quedo inconsiente y en muy mal estado, ni siquiera leo la pudo detener

"Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi madre"

"O rayos" expreso hana al ver al otro tirado como trapo pero una aleta gigante al mando a volar estrellandose la nuca y quedandose igual de inconciente pero en mejor estado


	3. ¿prisioneros?

"..."

"..."

hana comenzaba a despertar, veía todo obscuro y no llegaba a escuchar las demás voces con claridad

"¿que? ¿donde... donde estoy?" se pregunto ella levantandose, su vista se esclareció mas y su oído se recupero, se encontraba en una habitación con recipientes para líquidos e instrumentos tal como en el laboratorio de la escuela

en ese momento bryan tambien se estaba levantando

"arrg me lleva" se quejo al intentar moverse, ella lo escucha y cuando lo ve el esta sin camisa con el torso vendado

"no debiste provocarla" le recrimino hana al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado al igual que su pierna derecha

"ella nos quería hacer no se que y me hizo enojar ¿que querías que hiciera?" luego se observo "diablos, mis padres van a matarme"

"pagaría por ver eso"

"no eres graciosa"

"... un momento ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?"

"¿que no tienes celular?"

"no, uno de eso en pijama lo aplasto"

"mmmm" saco el suyo y por suerte tenia aun batería, una barra "son las 5:26"

"¡¿que?! ¡no puede ser, debí estar en casa desde hace horas!"

"parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas"

"tenemos que salir de aquí rápido"

"sabes, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"espera ¿como te moverás?"

"observa" fija su vista en la mesa donde hace unos momentos se encontraba acostada hana y rompe el yeso de su pierna

"¿estas loco?"

"no, solo trato de no sentir el dolor" y estrella su brazo izquierdo pero no a tal grado de romper el yeso "el cerebro no puede mandar dos o mas señales de dolor al mismo tiempo si acaso disminuye las ondas de la primera señal, asi que daño alguna otra parte para que no sienta tan resentida mi pierna"

"¿y que hay del hueso?"

"en mi casa ahí un par de vendas enyesadas que mi padre consiguió"

"creí que eras idiota, pero parece que me he equivocado"

"si, eso parece"

los dos se acercan a la puerta y lentamente bryan la abre, se impresionaron al ver el lugar donde se encontraban pero al instante se concentraron en salir de ahí, sin hacer ruido pasaron cercas de la cocina y escucharon a alguien adentro

"agáchate" ordeno el, hana observo la entrada y noto una sombra, parecía que tenia un plato en las manos

"parece que sera mas difícil de lo que pensábamos"

"... no lo creo, escucha cuando yo te diga atrapamos a quien sea que este adentro y le tapamos la boca para que no haga ruido"

"de acuerdo"

bryan fue al otro extremo de la puerta y esperaron a que aquella sombra saliera

"ahora" los dos le cayeron encima y trataron de llevarlo a la habitación de donde salieron, pero para su mala suerte no fueron tan callados en el proceso por lo que cuando estaban cargando a la persona...

"¿que es todo este escándalo?" salio splinter observando a dos jóvenes sosteniendo a su hijo miguel angel

"NO MAMES UNA PINCHE RATA GIGANTE" grito sin creérselo bryan

"deja de decir groserías" reclamo hana

"¿que le están haciendo a miguel angel?" pregunto splinter sin perder la calma, pero de una forma muy seria

"¿no-nosotros?" ambos soltaron a mikey dejándolo caer al suelo "nosotros no le hicimos nada"

"están mintiendo ¿que les hizo mi hijo para ser emboscado por ustedes?" ninguno respondió ya que no tenían nada que decir ante eso "por favor vengan conmigo" sel dio la espalda y entro al dojo

"ahora si ya valimos" susurro bryan

"cállate de una buena vez" respondió ella, los dos entraron y splinter los miraba fijamente

"díganme con toda sinceridad ¿que estaban haciendo en el enfrentamiento?"

"¿a cual se refiere?" pregunto el

"a cual mas, a la de ayer en la noche" le dijo ella

"aah ya me acorde, pues la verdad ambos teníamos planeado ir al cine"

"a si es, no teníamos idea que se estaban peleando, de lo contrario no nos hubiéramos metido"

"tienen suerte que mis hijos los hayan traído, quien sabe que les hubieran hecho el clan del pie"

"¿clan del pie?" preguntaron ambos

"asi es, son personas que trabajan para destructor, y ahora que están en su mira corren un gran peligro afuera"

"si bueno, de todas formas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero en este momento tenemos cosas que hacer asi que, adiós" respondió bryan por ambos y dieron media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, luego de buscar y buscar (hasta las 9) encontraron una salida, una tapa de alcantarilla, salieron y acordaron no decir nada de lo visto

cuando ambos llegaron a sus casas recibieron tremendo castigo por parte de sus padres quienes estaban mas que histéricos por lo que hicieron sus hijos y fueron a la escuela aunque bryan no se sentía en condiciones para ir


	4. el secuestro familiar

en la noche ambos cayeron en sus camas totalmente rendidos, ya que después de regresar de las clases realizaron el quehacer de la casa y otras actividades, les prohibieron sus cosas favoritas como a hana su reproductor MP3, el Internet, la tele y la amenazaron con mandarla a un recinto para monjas si lo volvía a hacer, a bryan le quitaron el playstation, su psp y la televisión ya que en si no se metía casi mucho al facebook pero le advirtieron que si volvía a pasar ademas de eso lo inscribirían a la militarizada

esa noche los dos por alguna razón se despertaron con un ruido ya que estaban tan agotados que posiblemente dormirían hasta las 2 de la tarde, en el caso de hana ella escucho como un golpe en el cuarto de sus padres por lo que sabiendo de que posiblemente la regañarían por estar despierta a esas horas decidió ver que era lo que estaba pasando, salio del cuarto y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para solo ver sin ser notada, lo que observo fue horrible, sus padres estaban atados de pies y manos con una mordaza para ser llevados por un grupo de no mas de seis droides metálicos, pero ella no lo iba a permitir por lo que se armo de valor y entro al cuarto... o lo iba a intentar hasta que sintió el agarre de uno de ellos desde atras

"krang, avisen al krang que tenemos ya a los sujetos para las pruebas del krang" decía el que la mantenía en el pasillo

"suéltame maquina infernal" fue lo que le dijo antes de arrojarlo desde el segundo piso, pero al entrar ya no se encontraba nadie

con bryan el ruido fue en la sala

Ya en la planta baja observo a una sombre que merodeaba por la cocina

"¿mamá? ¿mamá eres tu?" Pero al entrar se encontro con un robot que al instante le disparo fallando por milimetros "oh mierda" esquivo otros tres mas, uno de esos arruino el televisor "ESE TELEVISOR COSTO MUCHO Y ERA PANTALLA DE PLASMA, MALDITO HIJO DE..." tomo una silla con su mano derecha "... TU PUTA Y PROSTITUTISIMA MADRE" y se la estrello, pero no resulto (El robot lo tomo de la cabeza y lo arrojo hasta la planta alta

"He completado la misión que el krang me dio, los seres conocidos como humanos han sido capturados" y el robot corrio a la cocina saliendo por la puerta trasera

"aahh... rayos... un momento ¿dijo esa cosa que capturo humanos?" En eso escucho a su madre gritar y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, lamentablemente sus padres ya no estaban "oh no, no, no, no, NO ,NOOOOOOOOOOO"

los dos salieron de sus casas dispuestos a buscar a sus padres, no permitirían que esas cosas se los quitaran

ambos por casualidad llegaron al mismo punto donde se encontraron con los sujetos

"¿y ahora que quieres?" pregunto hana con un deje de desesperación

"lo mismo que tu, recuperar a mis padres"

"¿que? ¿pero como lo...?"

"tu expresión te delata"

"Bueno ¿y como rayos los buscaras sin pistas?"

"No lo se yo... podria comenzar por buscar en TCRI"

"Hay por favor, es solo un negocio en un edificio grande ¿por que piensas que esas cosas esten ahi?"

"¿que tu no vez los noticiarios? Han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en ese lugar y como yo lo veo, no es tan mal escondite"

"Y eso que, ademas aun no estas bien"

"Me las puedo arreglar"

"Debemos ir por la policia, ellos nos podran ayudar"

"¿y que piensas decirles? 'Ayuda nuestros padres fueron secuestrados por aliens' nos creeran locos y hasta quizas terminemos en un manicomio"

"no iba a decircelos asi cabeza hueca, solo le diria que fueron secuestrados y ya"

"Pues como sea, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo aqui asi que hasme un favor y deja de molestarme"

"Ni creas que te iras solo" y sin mas que decir los dos recorrieron ese callejon de nuevo pero en esta ocacion no habia una pelea al otro lado

"Por lo esta en calma" comento ella

"Tal vez, pero preciento que nos toparemos con algo" respondio bryan mirando a todos lados

Caminaron por un buen rato y bryan pudo divisar el edificio, lo raro era que entre mas se asercaban, menos gente aparecian

"Oye ¿no se te hace raro el que no haya personas?" Pregunto ella observando la calle desertica

"Si es muy extraño ¿sabes usar las escaleras de emergencias?"

"mmmm si ¿por que?"

Bryan se mete a otro callejon y usando su pierna izquierda salta a un contenedor de basura para despues dar otro salto y tomar la escalera

"Podremos observar mejor desde arriba, rapido sube" sin soltar el peldaño logro subir a pesar de tener yeso en dos extremidades, hana subio despues y luego solo subieron otro tipo de peldaños "ahora, viene lo divertido" expreso el al ver lo que les faltaba, llegar al techo

"De esto me encrago yo" tomo la poca distancia que habia y comenso a escalar el muro aun con tan pocos espacios para apoyarse, logro llegar hasta arriba

"¿que? ¿no piensas ayudarme?" Pregunto bryan aun en las escaleras

"No te podre subir con el peso extra del yeso, tendras que buscar otra forma" y hana desaparecio de la vista del joven

"Me lleva, solo me queda invadir propiedad privada"

Unos minutos despues

"¿donde esta ese tonto?" Se pregunto hana algo impaciente, hasta que escucho a alguien

"Ya llegue"

"¿donde rayos estabas? Ya debiamos estar en TCRI"

"Trata de entrar y salir de un departamento sin despertar a sus ocupantes"

Despues de discutir continuaron su camino ahora en las azoteas

"No se tu, pero me siento como si estuviera en uno de esos juegos de compu de survival horror" comento bryan ya que estaban por entrar en un lugar de donde posoblemente no volverian y con lo unico que contaba para defenderse era una simple nabaja a menos que se encontrara otra cosa

"¿te digo algo loco? Tambien me siento asi"

Ya solo se encontraban a un par de calles del edificio, cuando observaron cuatro sobras correr a gran velocidad

"Creo que vienen de TCRI"

"¿y como lo sabes?"

"Correr en sentido contrario a nosotros, parece que apenas salieron"

"Si son ellos hay que seguirlos, puede que sepan de nuestros padres"

"Entonces hay que darnos prisa"

Cambiaron de direccion y comenzaron a seguir las cuatro sombras, aunque tambien los dos se estaban quejando de lo cansado que estaban por estar de un edificio en otro


	5. conociendo al lider

"Ya volvimos" decia leo quien iba llegando junto a sus hermanos despues de darle una 'pequeña visita' a los krangs en TCRI

"¿como les fue chicos?" Pregunto april quien se encontraba sentada junto a casey (una cosa, no juntare a april y a casey como pareja debido a los acontecimientos en la serie del 2012 y esto lo digo por las personas que esparaban eso, tal vez las versiones anteriores de las tortugas ninja contaron con eso pero es poco, incluso imposible que vuelva a ocurrir en esta serie)

"No tan bien, nos superaron en numero"

"¿y mi padre, ya saben algo de el?"

"Aun no april, lo siento" respondio donnie desilucionando a la chica

"Pues no se ustedes, pero ya me voy a dormir" expreso rapha bostesando en camino a su cuarto

"Yo tambien, buenas no hes chicos" dijo mikey arrastrando los pies

"Ire a prepararme un te ¿gustan?" Pregunto leo, solo april acepto la oferta

"Seguire con mi investigacion, buenas noches" comento donnie antes de marcharse

En las vias

Los dos jovenes se encontraban mas que agotados, apenas podian con su alma

"¿estas seguro... que bajaron... aqui?" Pregunto hana como si fuera steve de malcom el de el medio

"Si... tenemos que... avisarle... a la rata"

Solo siguieron caminando con las piernas adoloridas

En la guarida

"Oye april ¿y quien es?" Pregunto casey recordando a alguien que acompañaba a la pelirroja

"¿quien es quien?"

"Tu sabes, la chica que te ha estado acompañando en la escuela"

"aahh ya se de quien hablas, se llama hana y es nueva en la escuela"

"Pues no esta nada mal" decia al recordar cuando la vio a la hora de salida

"Casey"

"Ok, perdon"

"Ya que andas por ese tema ¿quien era el que te acompaño la otra vez?"

"Su nombre es bryan, es un gran sujeto el logro mandar al hospital a 5 brabucones solito"

"Claaaaroo"

"Es enserio"

"Tal vez te lo dijo para que le cayeras bien"

"El nunca quiso decirmelo, antes de que el llegara me meti en direccion para cambiar una que otra nota, y ahi encontre los archivos de el"

"No te creere hasta no verlos"

"Si quieres mañana voy por ellos"

"Pero mañana tenemos..." fue interrumpida por unos ruidos provenientes de los tuneles abandonadas "¿escuchas eso?"

"¿escuchar que?"

"... nada, creo que era mi imaginación"

"Entonces dime ¿voy por las pruebas mañana si o no?"

"Ya te dije que mañana tenemos clases, te sacaran por estar haciendo..."

"¿como que no sabes si es este lugar?" Entraron bryan y hana ya corriendo (en el camino recuperaron aliento) como juan por su casa

"Puede existir dos estaciones-casas" respondió bryan aun corriendo

"¡no puedo creer que tu pienses esa tonte..." (disco rayado) ambos notaron a dos personas que los observaban y su impresion fue enorme, lentamente caminaron en reversa hasta quedar en frente de ellos quienes tambien estaban sorprendidos

"¿que hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntaron los recién llegados en un tono bajo

Tardaron unos segundos en salir del shock cuando llego leo

"Ya esta el te a..." se quedo inmovil leo al ver a los dos intrusos, no por miedo si no por impresion

"Leo, ellos son unos amigos de la escuela" le dijo april antes de que se abalanzara

"Un momento ¿que no yo te salve de una gótica?" Pregunto brya al recordar como uso el 'brogue kick' en karai

"¡no le digas asi a karai!" reclamo leo sin saber lo que dijo

"huy perdón" respondió sarcásticamente

"bueno ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" pregunto april

"es cierto, lion o leo, como te llames, unos robots están adentro de las alcantarillas y los están buscando" le advirtió hana

"¡¿que?! ¡¿como lo saben?!"

"acabamos de ver a cuatro de ellos salir de TCRI" comento bryan

"¿cuatro?"

"si, se dirigían aquí aunque... al entrar a las alcantarillas los perdimos de vista"

¿cuatro? ¿y justamente aquí?

"mmmm ¿me podrían decir que forma tenían?" pregunto el lider

"díselo tu" le ordeno hana

"ok... creo que eran algo deformes a como los vi en mi casa, creo que tenían en su espalda como un escudo o algo, no se"

"eramos nosotros, estábamos saliendo de ahí" los dos cayeron de espaldas pensando que eran los robots, tan cerca que estaban y terminaron por irse "ademas no son robots, se llaman krangs"

"¿que?" se preguntaron los dos

"krangs, son unos aliens de otra dimension que quieren conquistar nuestro mundo"

"que mamada" expreso bryan

"¿perdón?" leo, tal como su padre no permitía ninguna clase de grosería alguna

"discúlpelo por favor, es que el es tan idiota que no tiene modales" esas palabras por alguna razón le recordaron a rapha

"¿idiota yo? IDIOTA LA CONCHA DE LA REPU..." estaba por insultarla hasta que april le tapo la boca

"jajajaja esto es muy cómico jajaja" dijo casey riendo por las palabras de su compañero de clases

"ya fue suficiente ¿les molestarían si primero me dicen como se llaman?" pregunto leo serio

"pues yo me llamo hana"

"y yo bryan, un momento ¿te llamas hana?"

"si ¿que tiene de malo?"

"no mames que asi te llamas, de seguro te lo pusieron por la loca que saca la lengua a cada cinco minutos"

"su nombre es miley cyrus, no hanna montana, zopenco"

"tonta"

"tarado"

"loca"

"¡imbécil!"

"¡estupida!"

"YA BASTA USTEDES DOS" ordeno leo

"EL EMPEZÓ"  
"ELLA EMPEZÓ" gritaron al mismo tiempo apuntándose entre ellos, casey seguía riéndose pero april se encargo de pararlo

"no me importa quien empezó, ahora me van a decir que hacían en los techos" esa pregunta los dejo totalmente callados y cambio su semblante de enojados a tristes, y eso lo noto "¿que ocurre?"

"nuestros padres fueron raptados" respondió bryan

"por los krangs" completo hana

al escuchar eso april recordó cuando su padre fue raptado por los krangs, y luego cuando se convirtió en un murciélago mutante para protegerla de ese frasco de mutageno, un par de lagrimas sobresalieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo

"april ¿estas bien?" le pregunto casey al notar eso, los dos se voltearon a ver que sucedía

"si estoy bien solo, necesito estar sola" ella fue directo a su cuarto (la cual antes era de donnie) y se encerró

"bueno, ire a casa a dormir, nos vemos" dijo casey antes de salir

"¿que le pasa a la pelirroja?" pregunto bryan

"april perdió a su padres por los krangs"

"¿que? ¿acaso...?"

"no, el fue secuestrado la primera vez, y luego fue mutado al salvarla de una sustancia creada por los mismos llamada mutageno"

los dos se sintieron muy mal, no querían hacer sentir mal a la chica

"nosotros... no lo sabíamos" comento bryan

"no debimos decirlo" respondió hana

"no fue su culpa, no estaban al tanto de lo que le ocurrió. cambiando de tema ¿que planeaban hacer en ese lugar?"

"tratar de rescatarlos ¿que mas íbamos a hacer?" respondió bryan

"escuchen, se que quieren tener de vuelta a sus padres, pero seria un harakiri que ustedes fueran solos y sin entrenamiento de combate"

"yo se ninjitsu"

"y yo lucha libre"

"_¿lucha libre? ¿que rayos es eso?_" "pero son demasiados los krangs, ademas en este momento deben estar en su mira, no se si les parezca pero..."

"¿que?" pregunto hana

"ya suelta la sopa"

"en este caso, lo mas recomendable seria que se quedaran un tiempo con nosotros en lo que solucionamos su problema"

ambos se miraron teniendo una idea común, el lugar no les desagradaba y en si leo no representaba ningún peligro pero...

"primero muerta a vivir con el"  
"primero muerto a vivir con ella"

no se llevaban bien

* * *

harakiri: suicidio

espero les este gustando el fic, mañana estará el siguiente


	6. inferno match

Al dia siguiente splinter salio por un vaso con agua cuando, de repente observo un par de bultos en el suelo separados a dos metros de distancia y al fijarse bien noto que eran los mismos par de jóvenes heridos de la otra vez

"_¿que estarán haciendo aquí?_" Fue lo que se pregunto antes de ir al dojo

Unos minutos despues, leo salio de su cuarto totalmente despierto, luego salio rapha quien como siempre estaba de mal humor

"¿que no habra un dia de descanso para nosotros?" Se pregunto ya harto de tanto entrenar todos los días

"Rapha el entrenamiento nos mantiene preparados para cualquier circunstancia, ya deberías saberlo"

"Pero diario es lo mismo, primero calentamiento, luego peleamos entre nosotros y al ultimo contra el sensei solo para terminar en el suelo, no me quejaría si al menos realizáramos otra cosa debes en cuando"

"Splinter tiene sus métodos para fortalecernos rapha"

"Si pero..."

En ese momento se despertó bryan y los miro sentado en su lugar

"YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR" y al instante cayo de nuevo dormido, como si nunca hubiera despertado, raphael y leonardo solo lo miraron con rareza

"¿lo conocemos?" Pregunto rapha

"Bryan y Hana son amigos de casey y april, sus padres fueron secuestrados por los krangs"

"¿y ahora que? ¿ya tambien ellos vivirán aquí?"

"Así es, el problema es que no se llevan muy bien los dos"

"¿se pelean?"

"Es mas que pelea, la noche que llegaron comenzaron a discutir de una forma que hasta a mi me sorprendió, podía pervivir el odio que se tienen entre ellos"

"Entonces ¿son mas temperamentales que yo?"

"Hana no, ella es mas paciente y trata de no explotar como tu, en cambio a Bryan se le suelta la boca"

"A que te refieres con..."

"Ve a decirle pinche ruco a tu difunta y prostitutisima madre" decía entre sueños bryan, soñaba que estaba viendo el episodio de maura de todos de 'la familia del barrio' en su casa (ahora vieron el motivo del por que dice tanta basura)

"Ahora entiendo por que decías que se le soltaba la boca"

"De todas formas hablare con splinter para que los deje quedarse"

"Estoy seguro que si los dejara"

luego llego donnie quien al ver a los extraños dormidos en el suelo, en sleepings específicamente quiso preguntar la razón de su presencia, pero leo le dijo que luego le diría, cuando llego mikey se asusto al recordar como fue emboscado por ellos en la cocina por ultimo salio april mas no comento nada

09:00

"aaaaaaauuummmm" se despertó hana estirando los brazos, luego miro a todos lados confirmando de que lamentablemente no fue una pesadilla, se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar algo que tomar ya que se esforzó de mas en la persecución del krang y en la de las tortugas, despues de cumplir con su cometido casualmente se encontró con una lata de refresco vacía y en ese momento una idea traviesa le vino a la cabeza

fue directo a donde se encontraba bryan y le lanzo la lata a la cabeza del joven

"AHÍ CABRÓN" se quejo tomándose la cabeza con fuerza debido al dolor, luego volteo para ver a una hana muriéndose de la risa "DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS"

hana dejo de reír al ver a bryan en el aire terminando cayendo en ella y se formo una nube de polvo ocultando los golpazos que se estaban dando

los que se encontraban en el dojo escucharon el escándalo y salieron a ver que ocurría, splinter se alarmo al ver el alboroto que estaban causando ese par ya que si seguían asi terminarían por tirar la foto de el con su esposa tang shen y miwa

"hay que detenerlos, ven rapha" ordeno leo

"de acuerdo"

los dos tan solo metieron un brazo a la nube de polvo y fueron succionados adentro, donnie, mikey y april tambien trataron de detenerlos, pero la situación se repitió y ahora era todos contra todos en esa nube, splinter negó con la cabeza y camino tranquilamente hasta quedar dentro tambien, pero no paso ni dos segundos cuando el sensei realizo un movimiento y todos fueron impulsados a varias partes, como si una bomba les hubiera explotado, pero eso no iba a detener al par ya que en el momento de que tocaron el suelo se levantaron y corrieron ya como dos trenes a punto de chocar entre si, mas en esta ocasión no lo completaron debido a que rapha y april sujetaban a hana quien les ordenaba que la soltaran para destrozarlo y leo, donnie y mikey sujetaba a bryan quien parecía gruñir como perro con rabia

"YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE USTEDES DOS, PAREN YA" grito enfadado splinter quien se encontraba en medio, pero no lo obedecieron y a sus hijos cada vez se le dificultaban mas el mantenerlos ahí "NO ME DEJAN OTRA OPCIÓN, ¡SUÉLTENLOS!" sus hijos no entendieron el por que pero aun asi obedecieron, splinter solo tuvo que alzar dos brazos al frente y los jóvenes se golpearon en el pecho terminando en el suelo boca arriba

"y ustedes decían... que leo y yo nos peleábamos como bestias" comento rapha exhausto, si ellos peleaban, entonces estos querían matarse

"ESCÚCHENME BIEN, USTEDES DOS PERDIERON A SUS PADRES Y ENTRARON EN ESTE PREDICAMENTO JUNTOS, ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN VOLVER A VER A SUS PADRES TENDRÁN QUE TRABAJAR JUNTOS, ESO IMPLICA QUE NO SE PELEARAN ENTRE USTEDES A MENOS QUE YO LO DIGA Y QUE ESTEMOS ENTRENANDO, SON AHORA UN EQUIPO Y COMO TAL DEBERÁN RESPETARSE ¿ESTA CLARO?" pregunto splinter, los dos se levantaron y pensaron en lo que les dijo la rata "y para confirmar que entendieron lo que les dije, dense la mano" (créanme, cuando dos se llevan muy mal y alguien les ordena que se den la mano en signo de tregua o paz, les duele hasta el alma)

"¡¿QUE?! ¡pero...!" trataron de excusarse

"haganlo"

los dos se miraron y luego apartaron la vista de ellos para lentamente acercar sus manos muy desconfiados hasta juntarlas y moverlas de arriba a abajo

"tregua" ambos dijeron de manera muy pesimista

"bien, ahora ya todo esta en calma sigamos con el entrenamiento, ustedes dos comenzaran mañana"

"¿y que nos va a poner a hacer? señor..." pregunto hana

"solo dime splinter, comenzaran con Tai Hen Jutsu. Todas las técnicas relacionadas con el movimiento del cuerpo: kamae, desplazamientos, kaiten, ukemi, etc… luego con Daken Tai Jutsu. Uso de las armas naturales para lanzar golpes y defenderse despues..."

"¿Tai Hen Jutsu? ¿Daken Tai Jutsu? lo siento señor splinter, pero yo no soy de esos"

"si no practicas nijutsu, entonces ¿en que disciplina estas?"

"pues practico lucha libre, ya sabe: Armbreaker, Bulldog, DDT, Spinebuster, Powerbomb, Piledriver"

"¿que es todo eso?"

bryan se dio un palmaso en la frente

"olvidelo"

"bueno, entonces solo hana entrenara mañana con nosotros ya que bryan esta en otra disciplina de la que no tengo conocimiento alguno"

dicho esto el clan hamato volvió al entrenamiento mientras que los dos se quedaron sentados viéndose mal, pero ya no pelearían

* * *

a partir de aquí bryan y hana comenzaran a llevarse bien


	7. reflexiones

Dos semanas despues

Bryan pvo.

Cualquier persona que tenga una vida normal diria que dos semanas pasan de volada, ¡PERO YO LO SENTI UNA ETERNIDAD! Despues de la pelea que tuve con hana hemos tratado de no repetirlo, si nos llegamos a ver cambiamos de ruta o buscamos a alguien con quien conversar, y gracias a esas acciones he conocido mejor a los mutantes

Leonardo es muy dedicado en lo que hace, todos estos dias lo he visto entrenar, meditar, practicar con sus espadas, etc. Y la verdad mis respetos por el ya que se encarga de mantener unidos a sus hermanos como la familia y equipo que son, lo que no me agrada de el es que vea una tonta caricatura infantil llamada 'heroes espaciales' la cual parece ser su vicio mas no se lo he dicho ni pienso hacerlo, total ese es su gusto

Ahi es donde entra rafael, con el me la he llevado mejor (al igual que con casey) ya que tenemos muchas cosas en comun, incluso en el caracter. La diferencia en ese ambito es que el desde pequeño es muy temperamental y yo tuve que aguantarme un par de años para explotar como un volcan, por lo que el me lleva la ventaja en eso

Cambiando de tema ahora sigue el genio de la familia. Donatello es sumamente inteligente podria decirse que lo sabe todo ¡y eso que nunca fue a la escuela! Vaya suertudo, cada vez que puede me ayuda con algunos problemas de trigonometria o teorema de pitacoras o cualquier cosa de la escuela. Dejando de lado esa parte he notado que siente algo por la pelirroja llamada april y la verdad no entiendo el por que sus hermanos se burlan de el (otra diferencia entre rapha y yo), en lo personal no tengo nada en contra del amor... a menos que una pareja se besuquie en frente de mi, ahi si vomito. La verdad podria darle un par de consejos para que pueda ser novio de april pero solamente si me lo pregunta

Luego esta el mas pequeño de la familia, miguel angel. Me es increible que siendo ya alguien de 15 años y este haciendo bromas infantiles como el lanzar globos con agua, pero a la vez me sorprende el que vea las cosas de forma positiva, osea estamos debajo de la ciudad en no se que parte cerca de las alcantarillas y el no le ve nada malo, tal vez sus hermanos crean que el es demaciado inmaduro (que si es cierto) pero ante mis ojos el es el espiritu de sus hermanos, el que les levanta el animo con cualquier broma suya (aunque cuando nos arrojo un globo a mi y a rapha lo perseguimos por toda la casa) el que no deja que sus seres queridos esten tristes o enojados entre si

Despues tenemos a april (la ya mencionada antes) quien fue la primera en saber de su existencia y tambien la primera humana en ser su amiga, la verdad me senti mal al recordarle cuando perdio a su padre despues de mencionar lo sucedido con los mios, no quise que se sintiera asi, ella en si tampoco tenia que ver con todo esto del krang, pero eso no queria decir que era debil, segun se gacias a una que otra platica con ella, al igual que hana april sabe de ninjitsu y bastante, una vez cuando peleo ella con hana quedaron empatadas, se que aun debe sentirse deprimida por lo que he pensado en usar una cancion que escuche recientemente, no se por que pero cada vez que la escucho siempre me da ganas de saltar y bailar como si estuviera en un antro, esa cancion lo estan usando en wwe como tema de entrada para un tal adam rose, un fiestero con fachada de 'baselina', si esa cancion me hace sentir asi entonces tambien causara ese efecto en ella

Por ultimo tenemos a splinter, el padre de las tortugas (suena raro ¿no?), segun el era antes un humano como cualquiera... a exepcion de sus conocimientos en el ninjuts, segun tengo entendido antes de mutar compro a las tortugas cuando no eran mutantes, y despues de tocar por accidente el mutageno se hicieron asi, yo siento que algo nos oculta, que no es toda la verdad, que solamente los demas a exepcion de hana saben, pero por ahora no pienso preguntarle, se a tomado tantas molestias en cuidarnos y en ser compresivo como para que yo salga con esa estupides, solo el tiempo lo dira

Y con hana pues... me sigue cayendo mal, no entiendo por que splinter nos unio como equipo si parecemos perros y gatos. Pero si he de admitir algo bueno de ella seria unas cuantas cosas. 1.-es muy bonita, 2.- es lista y 3.-es peligrosa cuando pelea, bien ya lo dije

Fin bryan pvo

Hana pvo

No puedo creer que soporte estar dos semanas con el tarado de bryan, y lo que es peor es que esto ira para largo, al menos no nos tratarmos de mirar para terminar mal como la ultima vez, hacer eso me a permitido conocer mas a esta familia

Por ejemplo con leonardo, es un gran amigo y un buen lider, es muy aplicado con su entrenamiento y segun me conto el quiere llegar a ser como el capitan ryan de 'heroes espaciales' y lo comprendo bien, lo curios aqui es que tanto a el como a mi nos gusta esa serie, no entiendo por que rapha y bryan no les agradan (por que he notado a bryan poner una cara de disgusto antes de irse a otro lado) si esta muy buena, en fin prosigamos

Rafael es hasta ahora la persona mas enojona del grupo y tambien muy competitivo con 'intrepido' como suele decirle a leonardo, pero creo que es mas para tener mas la atencion de splinter, o yo que se. No por eso es el malo de la pelicula y de hecho el tiene su lado sentimental, segun mikey el tiene (o mas bien tenia) una tortuga normal llamada spike y era su mejor amigo, pero despues de que accidentalmente mutara el mismo spike se cambio de nombre a slash y los ataco y hasta la fecha le sigue doliendo en el alma

Donnie es el mas listo del grupo, me sorprende todo lo que sabe sin tener que haber estado frente a unos maestros, pero lo que mas me impresiona es que el es una combinacion exitosa entre inteligenca y fuerza ya que normamelnte ningun chico normal puede tener esas cualidades a la vez. Y si agregamos otra cualidad en el seria inseguridad ¿por que? El esta enamorado de april pero no le quiere decir por que de seguro cree que lo va a rechazar... aunque ahora que me acuerdo... cuando platico con el y april aparece su actitud cambia a una no tan amable ¿acaso ella esta...? No... ¿o si?

Y seguimos con mikey, en mi opinion el es... el mutante mas gracioso que he conocido, diario nos saca una risa a todos con sus bromas aunque me da lastima cuando rapha (y recientemente bryan) lo persiga para 'ponerlo en paz', y ademas de ser gracioso es tierno cuando le ves la cara con todo y sus pecas, eso si cuando se lo propone es muy rudo... bueno no tanto pero si se pone asi

Con casey no tengo ningun pleito a pesar de que es amigo de 'ya saben quien' pero, de todas las chicas que hay arriba ¿por que me tiene que coquetear? Solo lo quiero como amigo y hasta le dije para que no hubiera malos entendidos pero se nota que el es de lento procesamiento, de no ser asi no seguiria con esto aun asi es mi amigo

Por ultimo tenemos a el señor splinter, sinceramente no se como pagarle todo lo que a hecho por mi y por el (quisas lo odie pero no quiero que quede huerfano) para empezar nos ofrecio quedarnos en su casa por lo de el krang tambien me enseña tecnicas nuevas para estar lista en caso de peligro, pero siento que ahi algo que oculta, no se por que pero siento que algo oculta

Y si hablamos de bryan... aun me sigue cayendo gordo, solo dios sabe por que me juntó con el, ojala hubiera una maquina del tiempo para retroceder el tiempo y evitar esta tragedia de verlo todos los dias, y si mencionamos cosas positivas de el serian contadas. En primera no esta tan mal fisicamente, tengo que admitir que siendo un tonto grosero medrioque es un poco atractivo y a pesar de que la lucha libre solo es actuacion, el lo a convertido en un arte de defensa muy eficaz, aunque no le fue bien con 'la novia' de leo

Fin hana pvo

* * *

no crean que estos dos formaran una pareja, a lo mucho seran amigos y ya


	8. el cuervo

Era cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, lo que significaba que ya era la hora de salir al patrullaje

Las tortugas se encontraban en los techos como siempre, en esta ocacion iban acompañados de casey y hana quienes insistieron en ir, lo raro fue que bryan no queria

"_Se supone que estaria con nosotros pero para buscar a sus padres, de seguro estaba mintiendo_" penso hana erroneamente

"Oye hana ¿como te sientes en tu primer patrullaje por la ciudad?" Pregunto rapha

"Me siento genial, aunque es un poco cansado el estar de una azotea en otra"

"Te acostumbraras" decia mikey

"Ademas yo esperaba ver algo de accion como un robo a banco, o mejor aun a los krangs"

"Solo espera unos minutos mas" comento casey pero justo en ese momento aparecieron karai, perrera, cara de pez, los soldados del clan del pie y unos krangs

"¿a donde creen que van?" Hablo primero karai, luego noto a alguien mas en el grupo "tal parece que no te basto con lo que te hizo sever ¿o si niña?"

"Pues no se quien es sever pero aquella vez me tomaron de sorpresa, las cosas seran diferentes ahora" respondio hana teniendo un solo objetivo: los krangs

"Eso espero ¡ataquen!" ordeno karai comenzando a pelear, sin saber que alguien mas los observaba

"BOYAKASAAA" grito mikey antes de golpear a algunos del pie con sus nuchakus, dos se le acercaron por detras y el dio un salto para luego dar una patada giratoria por el suelo tumbando a los del pie, rapha se perparo para el ataque de perrera quien se estaba asercando peligrosamente pero antes de que el atacara se arrodillo y donnie salto en su caparazon para alcanzar la cabeza y ensestarle un buen golpaso con su baston bo, cara de pez trato de atacarlos pero rapha no se lo permitio comenzando a usar sus sais para evitar las patadas del mutante marino, leo como siempre peleaba con karai y hana se estaba encargando de otros del pie usando un kunai, salto sobre tres para atacar atacar a otros dos pero luego se le sumaron los otros dos dificultandole la pelea y para colmo cuatro krangs se sumaron llevandola hasta el limite de su esfuerzo y aun asi seguia, casey le quito a unos cuantos con su palo de jokey pero comenzaba a fatigarse y para colmo uno de los krangs le apuntaba con su arma laser... hasta que alguien le arracon la cabeza con un bat de baseball, poco a poco los que peleaban con hana eran reducidos o por que luchaban con alguien mas o por que estaban tirados

"No tienes que hacer esto karai" decia leo usando sus katanas como barrera para no ser atacado por el sable de karai

"Sabes perfectamente que lo ultimo que hare sera hacerte caso"

"Se que eres buena persona, no tienes que seguir a tu padre con esta venganza"

"Tu no sabes lo que es perder a una madre"

Rapha y donnie comenzaban a tener problemas con cara de pez y perrera pero en eso mikey se les une por la simple razon de que sus contricantes quedaron en el piso, unos por el y otros de forma extraña, lo mas raro fue ver un pequeño charco de sangre serca de el

"Debiste rendirte cuando pudiste hace tiempo" le dijo karai observando a leo fijamente

"Sabes que nunca lo hare" respondio leo imitandola, ambos estaban exaustos despues de chocar varias veces sus armas tratando de derrotar al otro

"No podras ganar esta guerra leo y lo sabes"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero ten por seguro que no dejaremos de pelear"

"No digas que no te lo adverti leo" estaba por ordenar la retirada cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, ya no se escuchaban a los demas luchar

Al voltear karai a su derecha y leo a su izquierda vieron que todos estaban tirados inconsientes a exepcion de los hamato, pero a karai le sorprendio lo siguiente

Frente a ellos a 4 metros de distancia se encontraba un joven de no mas de 15 o 16 años, tenia el pelo de color azabache totalmente mojado, usaba una chaqueta de cuero con unos pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos, tenia un bat de baseball en su mano derecha y su rostro estaba pintado de blanco con unas cuantas lineas negras verticales ondeadas, karai sintio sun corazon acelerarse y una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujo en sus labios

Era 'the crow' el espiritu justiciero de 'la noche del diablo' o 'halloowen', el uníco sin emociones, y ella desde pequeña era fanatica de el

(Sting theme crow remastered) Lentamente the crow se fue encaminando a karai lo cual ponia nervioso a leo y emocionada a karai, al estar en frente de ella alzo su mano izquierda y sujeto el menton de la kunoichi levantandolo un poco para luego acercarse y hacer algo que leo nunca pudo

Besarla (0:31)

Al sentir los negros lavios de the crow su mayor idolo se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos para sentir mejor esa sensacion, a todos (sobre todo a leo) se les desencajo la boca y sus ojos estaban por salirse, leo sentia que su corazon se hacia pedazos con solo ver esa escena pero lo siguiente lo dejo perplejo

The crow arrojo el bat al cielo, se aparto de karai, la hizo dar media vuelta, la tomo de la cabeza con su antebrazo, tomo el bat antes que cayera con su mano izquierda y en terminos luchisticos le hizo un Revers DDT, cuando leo trato de atraparlo por lo que hizo el extraño sujeto corrio y se dejo caer al vacio, todos fueron a ver que le paso pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba su cuerpo, tan solo giraron y los dos mutantes rivales se llevaron a karai quien estaba inconsiente mientras que los demas del pie tambien se retiraban

En las alcantarillas

The crow caminaba tranquilamente buscando algo en especifico hasta que encontro una puerta que conectaba con las vias del tren, llego hasta la guarida de ls tortugas y rapidamente se metio al cuarto de rapha, se metio al baño y se quito el maquillaje de la cara, su chaqueta y su camisa obscura "Me lleva la piche chingada" se quejo bryan del dolor al examinar la herida a un costado de su abdomen "maldito hijo de perra, me la clavo bien sabroso, no se que fue mas desagradable si la atravesada en mi abdomen o el besar a la gotica iag, de cualquier forma sera mejor que me trate la herida antes de que los chicos regresen" sin hacer ruido entro al laboratorio de donnie, tomo un recipiente con alcohol, una abuja, un hilo especial para soturar y unas bendas "esto va a doler" hecho un poco de alcohol en la abertura y comenzo a retorcesrse del ardor que le provoco "bien... ahora a cerrarla" tomo la abuja y el hilo, los junto y sin saber como, empezo a cocerse ahogando cada grito que amenazaba con salir de su boca estando casi a punto de desmayarse en la ultima puntada "bien, ya esta" tomo las bendas y las enrollo delicadamente al rededor del abdomen "lo unico que tengo que hacer es no acostarme del lado abierto y no tendre problemas" salio del laboratorio y volvio a la de rapha ya que ellos estaban compartiendo habitaciones

Minutos despues

"Que bonito, nosotros peleando y el durmiendo" expreso hana ya con ganas de destrozarlo

"Para la siguiente vendra con nosotros" dijo donnie antes de ir a descansar, los demas tambien fueron a sus respectibas habitaciones

"¿ya llegaron?" Pregunto bryan fingiendo estar adormilado

"Amigo te perdiste de algo impactante, alguien extraño llego, acabo con los del pie, beso a karai y despues la dejo inconsiente" respondio rapha despues de cerrar la puerta

"_Ni me lo recuerdes_" "¿la chica gotica?"

"Si, fue lo mejor hasta ahora"

"Oh bueno, tal vez tenga oportunidad de ver algo parecido, buenas noches" dijo al ultimo mientras se acomodaba en el sleeping

"Buenas noches" respondio rapha en su cama

Ninguno de el clan tenia idea de que bryan estuvo con ellos como 'the crow'


	9. hana vs karai

A la mañana siguiente despues de la sesion de entrenamiento (de la cual bryan y era el unico que no entraba) todos se encontraban desayunando unos hot-cakes por parte de april ya que no estaban dispuestos a otro experimento de pizza por parte de mikey

"Bryan ¿por que no comes?" Pregunto leonardo al ver al joven jugando con el tenedor

"No tengo hambre"

"Vamos, april se esforso por hacer este desayuno, que por cierto te quedo delicioso" decia donnie con su tipica mirada tonta

"Gracias donnie" respondio ella con un pequeño sonrojo

"Por lo menos se educado y prueba un poco" lo regaño de nueva cuenta hana

"Enserio no tengo hambre, ademas no necesito de probarlo para saber si esta rico cuando eso se nota a simple vista" uno que otro no lo tomo bien "quiero decir que estos hot-cakes se ven realmente deliciosos pero por ahora no tengo estomago para desayunar, de todas formas gracias april por tomarte la molestia"

"De nada ¿quieres que te lo guarde?"

"si por favor" y se fue

Donnie y hana observaron a bryan molestos mientras que los demas les dio igual, pero el no queria decirles que si salio al patrullaje pero con un disfras, y que por andar haciendo eso recibio un corte en su abdomen que le impedia por ahora comer por el dolor

Mientras tanto en la sede del pie

Karai se encontraba en su habitacion totalmente confundida por una persona en especifico

The crow

Segun tenia entendido (despues de ver las peliculas), no era real tan solo era un personaje que interpreto brandon lee quien murio al grabar las ultimas escenas, y que en las siguientes peliculas alguien era escogido para ser el nuevo crow, pero el hecho de ver a alguien con las mismas caracteristicas y que aparecio y desaparecio de la nada la dejaba como esta en este momento. Para colmo el beso que le dio le agrado bastante pero por dentro sentia que no era lo correcto y eso solo complicaba las cosas

"_Pero entonces ¿y si todo eso de que the crow es falso no es asi? ¿y si de verdad existe entoces ¿que queria en ese edificio? ¿por que me beso y despues me ataco? Y lo mas importante ¿por que rayos siento que dañe a alguien importante?_" Estas y otras preguntas se estaban juntando en su cabeza sin respuesta alguna

Horas despues en la guarida

"¿enserio no hay nada?" Pregunto hana fastidiada a leo quien estaba cambie y cambie de canal sin encontrar algo interesante

"No, no hay ningun programa o pelicula emocionante, solo noticias"

"Pues no nos queda de otra"

Sin mas remedio leo cambio de canal justo al comienzo de una nota

"**Hoy en la madrugada ocurrio algo fuera de lo comun, un ciudadano local grabo estas escenas con su camara desde el decimo piso, lo que parece una pelea de ninjas**" eso espanto a leo y hana, si los vieron todo esta perdido "**lo soprendente de esto es que un sujeto de negro acabo con esas personas facilmente salvando la vida de estos dos jovenes**" en eso se ve solo a casey, ella y el extraño "**la persona que grabo este video a denominado al extraño como 'the new crow' por el gran parecido con el personaje fictisio del comic 'the crow', aun no se sabe si esta persona se hizo pasar como un heroe para salvar a los jovenes o solo era una actuacion de todos los que se encontraban ahi**" termino por decir el conductor

"¿solo una actuacion? Ya quisiera verlo contra ellos" expreso hana molesta

"Al menos no nos grabo"

"A ustedes no pero a mi y a casey si, ahora el krang debe saber quien soy"

"No lo creo, esas cosas no ven television"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"Por que a ellos no les importa la television, estan mas concentrados en conquistar el mundo que en verla"

"Ok puede que tengas razon" luego recordo algo que comieron hace un par de dias "oye leo ¿donde hacen la comida que compro abril?"

"Depende ¿de cual hablas?"

"De la... pizzaguiosa"

"la vende murakami-san, su restaurante esta unas calles de las alcantarillas, el ya nos conoce"

"¿enserio? ¿y por que no se asusto? sin ofender"

"El es ciego, pero es un experto en la cocina"

"¿ciego dices?"

"Si, pero aun asi supo que heramos tortugas"

"Pues en ese caso... adios" y rapidamente se fue al restaurante

"¡hana espera! o diablos"

Un par de kilometros despues

Hana se encontraba dentro el establecimiento, el lugar era acogedor y el aroma que desprendia lo que se encontraba en la olla era delicioso

"Muy buenas tardes ¿puedo tomar su orden?" Pregunto amablemente murakami

"Si claro, aqui tiene" le entrego una ficha con escritos chinos la cual saco de una maquina expendedora que se encontraba afuera

"¿pizza... guiosa? Solo existen cuatro personas que piden esto"

"Si bueno emmmm yo vengo por parte de ellos"

"¿a si? Si es cierto digame ¿de quienes hablo?" Pregunto en un tono un poco serio

"De las tortugas"

"Entonces si es su amiga"

Despues de una pequeña charla hana salio del lugar con un gran sabor de boca

"_Leo tenia razon, es el mejor cocinero que haya conocido_" de repente sintio que alguien la seguia, entro a un callejon y saco sus kunais "¿quien anda ahi?"

"Miren quien tenemos aqui, la nueva amiga de las tortugas" dijo karai saliendo de las sombras usando ropa de motociclista (a mi me parecio asi)

"Tu"

"Exacto"

Hana intento atacar corriendo a ella, pero kara salto y la tomo del pelo para despues arrojarla a un contenedor de basura

"¿eso es todo lo que tienes? April me dio mejor pelea y eso que no era una kunoichi aprendis"

Despues de eso hana se levanto y comenzo a intercambiar golpes con karai, usaba todo su arsenal de conocimientos en el nijutsu para salir viva de esa pelea, pero karai la superaba con creces bloqueando cada golpe, cada patada y sin fatigarse, llego un momento en donde tomo de nuevo sus kunais y las choco contra el sable de karai, en esta ocacion hana comenzaba a tomar la ventaja ya que era mas rapida y lograba hacerla retroceder, pero el gusto no le duro ya que en un movimiento ella tropeso cayendo irremediablemente, karai aprobecho la oportunidad para tomarla de su blusa, alzarla en el aire y propinarle tremenda patada en el estomago, hana se estrello en un muro y cayo de cara al suelo

"_Hoy no es mi dia_" penso hana muy adolorida

"Bien, debo admitir que fue divertido pelear contigo pero es momento de poner fin a esto" sentencio la morena

"_¡vamos hana! ¡piensa! Debes pensar en una forma de librarte... ya se_"

Corrio directo a karai y ella solo la espero para arrematarla, pero hana se agacho ya estando practicamente junto a karai evitando que le de otro golpe, se irguio de nuevo y dio una patada en la cara, aprovechando el impulso le dio otra y por ultimo le encesto un buen derechaso en su estomago sacandole el aire

"¿quien es la aprendiz ahora?" Termino diciendole antes de comenzar a correr, sabia que esa chica era muy peligrosa y el que logro derribarla no cambiaba en nada

Llego a la guarida fatigada por la corrida y como era de esperarse leo la regaño por su salida

"_Ya quiero presumirle al tonto lo que le hice a la favorita del pie_" penso ella camino a la habitacion de rapha, segun leo el no salio desde el desayuno "oye tonto, adivina a quien le gane en pelea" pero cuando abrio la puerta esto fue lo que vio

Bryan cubriendose de nuevas bendas mientras que las usadas se encontraban en el suelo con partes manchadas en sangre

"¿pero que te paso?"


	10. ultimo conflicto

Bryan se encontraba en problemas, ahora que lo descubrio tenia que idear una forma de salir de ese embrollo

"¡hana! ¡¿que nadie te enseño a tocar?!"

Antes de que dijera algo, bryan la tomo del brazo y la jalo adentro cerrando la puerta

"Oye no era necesario eso, y volviendo al tema ¿que rayos te paso?"

"No es nada, e-es tu imaginacion"

"Dime ahora si no quieres que lo grite" el solo baja la mirada en signo de derrota

"De acuerdo, fuy a buscar a mis padres por mi propia cuenta" (creyeron que le diria todo ¿no?)

"Pero si la noche anterior salimos para eso, debiste venir con nosotros"

"Pero no capturaron ningun krang"

"Bueno no hubo suerte en eso, pero hablo enserio con lo de venir, mira como te dejaron"

"No es nada, es solo un rasguño"

"¿un rasguño?" quito las bendas que apenas logro ponerse y critico su herida "bryan esto es un corte profundo"

"Ni que fuera para tanto"

"¡lo que te haya hecho eso casi te mataba!"

"Pero no estoy muerto"

"¿y que tal si las cosas hubieran salido diferentes? ¿eh?" El no respondio solo volteo a otro lado "bryan no debes que estar haciendo eso, piensa en tus padres"

"Bueno ¿y a ti que chingados te importa? Ultimadamente son mis padres no los tuyos"

"Solo quiero que entiendas que lo que hiciste no fue lo adecuado"

"Tu pinche jeta no fue lo adecuado"

"No estes con tus insultos bryan, sabes perfectamente que odio eso"

"Me vale pito, yo dire mis putas grocerias ¡cuando se me de la PINCHE REGALADA GANA! ME ESCUCHASTE PENDEJA" (consejo: nunca de los nunca le digan de groserias a una mujer)

"¿sabes algo?... yo solo trataba de ser amable contigo y ayudarte con la herida, pero veo que no necesitas a nadie asi mejor me voy" y sale de la habitacion dejando a un molesto bryan pero comenzo a pensar en lo que hizo, no debio decirle eso cuando ella quiso ayudarlo

"_Me odiare por esto_" volvio a ponerse las bendas y se puso su camisa, salio de la habitacion y busco a su compañera de equipo

"_¿quien se cree ese bryan? La primera vez que intento ayudarlo y termina insultandome, deberia golpearlo hasta que me canse_" fue lo que penso ella mientras estaba acostada en su sleeping(se quedo con april), fue ahi cuando alguien toco la puerta "pase" en eso entra el "¿tu? Mira sal de mi cuarto antes de que te rompa los huesos"

"Espera espera, vengo en son de paz"

"¡Paz sera lo que escuches cuando termine contigo!"

"Aun asi no me ire"

"¿y a que viniste? Si es para insultarme mas ¡te juro que...!"

"No vine para eso"

"¿y entonces?"

"Hana... hana yo... queria pedirte... ¡oh ¿por que rayos es tan dificil!"

"Solo dilo de una buena vez"

"Hana yo... yo... aaah quiero pedirte que me perdones, no estuvo bien lo que te dije y..."

"¿yy?"

"Y... no debi rechazar tu ayuda" eso la dejo muy impresionada

"... ¿que le hiciste a bryan? ¿eres tu donnie?" Por extraño que parezca eso provoco una ligera risa en el "Ya hablando serio ¿por que hasta ahora?"

"Es que... con todo esto de los krangs, de nuestros padre y del clan del pie pues me he sentido muy presionado"

"¿presionado? Pero nisiquiera sales de la guarida"

"Eso es lo que crees tu, pero desde el tercer dia aqui me he escapado por la madrugada o cuando los demas estan dormidos

"Entonces ¿tu eres el que se acaba la pizza?"

"¿que? No ese es mikey, con eso de que sonambulo"

"Con razon, asi que ¿no has podido encontrarlos?"

"No, por mas que trato nunca encuentro aunque sea uno de ellos para interrogarlo, esas cosas son mas listas de lo que pense"

"Tal vez logres atrapar a uno si vienes con nosotros, claro no ahora"

"Quizas"

"Y con respecto a tu disculpa... no es necesario, yo tambien he cometido errores como por ejemplo jusgarte mal"

"No te culpo, debi ser un ogro"

"De todas formas hay que hacerle caso a splinter tenemos que estar juntos en esto"

"Tienes razon" luego ambos tuvieron una sensacion de que no estaban tan solos "hana ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?"

"Creo que si" los dos fueron hasta la puerta y cuando bryan la abrio, cuatro tortugas y una pelirroja cayeron al suelo

"Ho-hola jeje" fue lo unico que dijo mikey

"Solo pasabamos por aqui" trato de excusarse donnie

"Si como no" dijeron los dos

"Nos alegra que hayan arreglado sus diferencias" comento leo

"Si pero saben algo, es de muy mala educacion escuchar conversaciones privadas" respondio hana

"Sobre todo cuando alguno de los dos no esta de humor para ser espiado" termino bryan

"Hay por favor, ni que fuera para tanto" decia rapha ofendido

"No volvera a suceder" decia april arrepentida

"Oh claro que no volvera a suceder" comento jana

"Por que en este momento" sentencio bryan

"Ustedes pagaran las concecuencias" y dijeron al ultimo los dos, los demas tragaron grueso mientras veian un aura asesina en ellos

7 minutos despues, en el dojo

Una gran bola de polvo se formo en el centro de ese lugar mientras splinter solo negaba con la cabeza, aunque le agrado saber que hana y bryan ya se llebavan bien. En ese momento escuchaba las suplicas de sus hijos y alumna mientras eran reprendidos por sus acciones, a pesar de la herida bryan aun podia pelear, lo raro fue escuchar tambien sonidos de otras cosas ahi ¿acaso metieron a la pelea a un gato, un elefante, un caballo y un carro?... de hecho el juraria escuchar todo un zoologico y la hora pico al mismo tiempo. Luego de un rato la pela seso

"Eso les pasa por chismosos" termino diciendo hana dispuesta a irse al igual que bryan

"Como castigo habra entrenamiento extra" comento splinter aun en posicion de loto recibiendo quejas de sus hijos y april

"Y entonces ¿que me querias decir hana?"

"A si, derrote a karai eso es todo"

"¿que? ¿cuando te la encontraste?"

"Hoy en la tarde, pero cuando peleamos note que estaba distante, como si algo la distrajera"

"_¡no mamen que la termine enamorando! Ahora si que la cague en grande, no mas me falta que me secuestre y me obligue a hacerle el 69_" (creo que se le pego mas del abuelo)

"¿bryan?"

"¿que? Perdon me distraje un poco"

"Se nota, en fin me voy a prepararme para cuando toque el patrullaje"

"Ok, nos vemos"

Ambos entran a sus respectivas habitaciones y esperan hasta la noche

"_Pronto los encontrare, no se desesperen_" penso hana guardando sus kunais

"_Dije que yo no iba a ir pero jamas mencione a 'crow', ni crean que me dejaran sin diversion_" penso bryan jugueteando con el bat de baseball


	11. el larvamoto

basada en el episodio: El Larvamoto**  
**

Pasaron los dias y asi tambien las semanas, cada dia que pasaba comenzaban a perder un poco la pasiencia, pero no asi la esperanza, ninguno del clan sabia de la doble identidad pero hana era la unica que llego a ver su abertura en el abdomen

"Señor splinter ¿a donde dijo que fueron los demas?" Pregunto bryan quien por accidente se quedo dormido y no salio al patrullaje, su precensia en eso era en si irregular ya que en dias los acompañaba como el mismo y en otros aparecia misteriosamente como 'crow'

"Mis hijos estan buscando mas frascos y tu amiga hana se encuentra con april y casey"

"¿y por que no me despertaron?"

"Hana les dijo que tu estavas cansado por buscar por 'media ciudad' tanto a tus padres como a los de ella" (no todo es asi, si estuvo buscando tanto a sus padres como a los de ella pero solo fue una quinta parte de la ciudad)

"¿enserio dijo eso? Jeje si que quiere que descanse... ¿o sera por que la deje dormir hasta las 10 antier?"

"De cualquier forma si quieres puedes alcanzarlos"

"Deben estar lejos en este momento"

"Cambiando de tema ¿cuando les diras a todos que eres the crow?" Eso si que lo saco de onda

"No se de que esta hablando"

"Ya se que tu eres crow, desde el primer dia"

"¿como?"

"El dia que entraste herido, dejaste unas gotas de sangre en el piso"

"Debi limpiar eso"

"Se que no quieres que se den cuenta de eso, pero tarde o temprano tendras que decirles la verdad"

"Hablando de verdades, llevo tiempo aqui y me he fijado en una foto en particular, en esa foto aparece un hombre con un traje oriental, una mujer y un bebé ¿puedo saber quienes son ellos?"

"Bueno... la mujer que esta a lado se llama tang shen, la bebé miwa y el hombre hamato yoshi"

"¿y que hace usted con esa foto?"

"No es facil de explicar, es demasiado doloroso"

Antes de que dijera algo mas, toda la guarida se sacudio repentinamente

"¡terremoto!" Pero luego el movimiento seso

"¿terremotos en nueva york? Eso es imposible"

"Sera mejor que salga a ver que pasa"

"¿usaras tu traje de crow?"

"Usted lo a dicho"

Minutos despues

Crow corria de techo en techo buscando la razon de aquel extraño movimiento tectonico

"_Esto debe ser obra del krang, no me cabe la menor duda_" fue lo que penso siguiendo corriendo por las azoteas de los edificios

Con hana, en los tuneles de otra seccion

"¡¿que diablos es esa cosa?!" Pregunto ella al ver un monstruo baboso gigante

"¡no se ni quiero saverlo!" Respondio casey corriendo, los cuatro (por que tambien llego donnie) eran perseguidos por lo que parecia unas de las bestias de la dimencion x, donnie logro ver una escalera de emergencia por lo que salto y al tomar uno de los peldaños imediatamente alzo su baston

"APRIL SALTA" ella obedecio y alcanso el arma "CASEY, HANA RAPIDO"

"ESO INTENTAMOS" gritaron los dos

Cuando casey y hana saltaron no lo calcularon bien y fueron alcanzados por la criatura devorandolos al instante

"¡CASEY!"

"¡HANA!"

gritaron los dos viendo al monstruo alejarse, april comenzo a sollosar y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amigo

"Lo siento april, de verdad lo siento"

En el estomago

"¿alguna vez te dije que te vez linda con toda esa baba?" Pregunto en broma el chico

"no es momento para tus comentarios casey, tenemos que salir de aqui"

"¿y que tienes en mente?"

"... ya se" saca su celular y marca a su amigo "¿hola? ¿bryan?"

"Hana ¿donde estas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados"

"Es algo que no me gustaria decir en este momento"

"¿tienes señal?" Pregunto casey

"Silencio" casey solo tomo su telefono y marco a april "¿como estan las cosas arriba?"

"De eso queria avisarte, Estan ocurriendo terremotos en la ciudad y lo mas seguro es que los krangs estan detras de esto"

"Bueno no presisamente ellos"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Creo que estoy dentro de lo que causa los terremotos"

"¿que?"

"Si, lo se es raro"

"Bien escucha, dime exactamente donde te encuentras y... no mames"

"¿que ocurre?"

"Acabo de ver a splinter siendo raptado por el papá de silvestre y los del pie"

"¡eso es impocible!"

"Dimelo a mi, estoy viendo al que creia invencible totalmente inconsiente"

"Entonces ve a buscar a las tortugas y diles lo que paso para que lo ayuden"

"Estas loca si crees que te dejare"

"Es mi sensei, bryan por favor el te necesita"

"¿pero y tu?"

"Estare bien, tu haz lo que te dije"

"... ok, buscare a los chicos para ir por splinter" y cuelga la llamada

"¿a quien llamaste jones?"

"A april, le dije donde estamos y que se dieran prisa para rescatarnos"

"Espero que lleguen antes de que nos digiera"

Con crow

"¿por que la sede del pie no cambia de lugar como lo hace el krang?" Se pregunto antes de ingresar, en cuanto paso por aquel ventanal se detuvo al ver a mikey, rapha y leo corriendo en medio de fuegos artificiales y villanos "tal vez mas adelante los ayude" solamente se escondio y en cuanto salio las tortugas el los siguio a una distancia favorable "_si tan solo esto fuera un trabajo para que me pagaran_" al momento de que se escondieron el se detuvo observando el panorama, hasta que aparecio el tigre mutante, karai, razhar y cara de pez "_oh genial, esto va a ser un problema, bien espero que esas lecciones de 3 semanas de actuacion por internet hayan funcionado_" sin tiempo que perder se interpuso entre los dos bandos dandole la cara a los del pie

"Quitate del camino crow" le reclamo karai a su ahora nuevo enemigo

"Las olas del pecado se hacen mas claras y seguidas, las olas se vuelven mas duras, y pesadas, y las sombras sonrien, obscuras, y salvajes" termino diciendo crow jugueteando con el bat antes de atacarlos

Con hana

"¿escuchaste algo?" Pregunto ella agudizando el oido

"Si, pero no se que es" fue la respuesta de jones

"Suena como si... hay no"

Una rejurgitada despues

Los cuatro se encontraban en alguna parte del subterraneo o alcantarillado observando detenidamente el portal dimensional

"Muy bien este es el plan, yo ire abajo y revertire la polaridad del portal, ustedes creean una distraccion" explico donnie

"¿y como los vamos a distraer?" Pregunto april

"Dejenselo, a casey jones"

Donnie solo lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos mientras que hana decia "estamos fritos" con una desepcion enorme

todos los krangs trataban de sacar a la larva gigante del portal hasta que escucharon algo "OYE" todos voltearon y vieron a casey "ADEFECIO ESPACIAL" despues le saco la lengua el jugador de jockie antes de ocultarse detras de un pedazo de escombro

"¿en todos tus planes siempre tiene que haber disparos jones?" Pregunto april enojada por la accion del chico

"Hana ¿que haces aqui? Debiste quedarte con april" le reclamo donnie al tiempo que intentaba configurar la maquina

"Te consigo tiempo, eso estoy haciendo" respondio ella destruyendo a cada krang que encontraba

Casey y april peleaban aun con los disparos pero en eso april se le ocurrio una idea inspirada en cierto periodista, cuando casey se dio cuenta april se encontraba ensima de una larva

"Sube casey" el solo obedecio y tomo la mano de la chica para subir "arre, vamos chiquita" la larva ataco a todo krang que se le acercara "hana sube rapido"

"No, me quedare a ayudar a donnie"

"Esta bien, proxima parada la superficie"

Con crow

Rapha luchaba contra cara de pez esquivando cada golpe de su contricante, crow sese econtraba entretenido con el tigre de bengala usando su bat para tirarlo sin mucho exito, mikey escapaba de pas garras de razhar y leo como diario peleaba con karai

"Karai no quiero pelear contigo, no soy tu enemigo"

"Solo tratas de engañarme pero no lo permitire"

"No termines por el camino de obscuridad de tu padre, aun tienes una oportunidad de ir a la luz" comento crow aun con el tigre

"Tu no me dices que hacer" seguian forzejeando cuando de repente en la calle, se abrio un abujero emergiendo de ella una larva gigante siendo montado por april y casey, todos se les quedaron viendo asombrados al mismo tiempo splinter se reponia parcialmente del veneno y ataco de sorpresa a garra de tigre (creo que asi se llama) golpeando en varios puntos siento arrematado por un golpe por parte de crow en su jet-pack

"No, no ¡espera! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grito antes de ser ingerido por el monstruo

Con hana

"Donnie, no podre mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo date prisa por favor" expreso hana cansada pero aun asi seguia peleando

"Ya casi, solo un cambio aqui y... listo" observo el portal y noto que en vez de irse, termino vomitando "¿en que falle?" Movio un par de cables y la direccion del portar se revirtio, el animal de la superficie al igual que el de abajo fueron succionados, cuando los dos 'domadores' estaban por cruzarlo donnie alzo su baston y hana su brazo izquierdo, despues de un esfuerzo logran librarse

"Gracias, gracias donnie, salvaste a toda la ciudad" le decia april mientras lo abrazaba

"Bien hecho genio" expreso hana posando una mano en su hombro

"Retiro lo dicho acerca de ti, eres genial" decia casey chocando los puños con donnie

Un rato despues

Todos se encontraban arriba de la azotea observando el amanecer

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes hijos mios, no solo salvaron mi vida, si no a todo nueva york"

"Bien, si me disculpan me tengo que ir" decia crow dispuesto a marcharse pero algo lo detuvo

"¿por que tanta prisa bryan?" El mencionado se maldijo por lo que hizo splinter mientras que los demas se quedaron con ojos de plato y karai quien se encontraba por detras de un tanque de agua casi se vomita

"No mame splinter ¿para que se los dice?... HAY CABRON" se quejo ante el dolor de cabeza que le provoco al cola de la rata

"Aun no puedo creer que esa bruja sea su hija, s-sin ofender sensei" comento april

"¡SU HIJA!" Gritaron bryan y hana antes de caer desmayados

Al llegar ellos tendrian que explicar algunas cosas


	12. verdades

"Au ¿que paso?" Se pregunto hana tocando su cabeza "tal parece que fue un sueño ¿karai hermana de las tortugas? Si como no" salio de su habitacion y entro a la de rapha, hipoteticamente a la de su amigo "hola tonto" saludo ella recargada en el marco sonriendo

"Jeje que onda hana"

"¿y rapha?"

"Tal vez esta entrenando, oye no sabes que sueño tan raro tuve soñe que splinter decia que karai era su hija jajaja osea se que soy creativo, pero ahora si que me pase jajaja"

"Espera espera ¿dices que soñaste que splinter dijo eso?"

"Jaja si ¿por que?"

"Yo tambien tuve ese sueño, y en esa el revelava que tu eras crow" hay la expresion de bryan cambio de una alegre a espantado "¿o acaso fue real?"

"C-claro que no, era solo un sueño ¿que esperabas?"

"Pues en esa el sensei te pego y..." ella se le fue encima y busco entre los cabellos de su amigo algun moreton encontrandolo al instante "oh por dios"

"Hana quitate de ensima" ella no lo obedecio

"¿T-tu e-eres crow?"

"¿que? No claro que no"

"Y entonces ¿que significa esto?" Toco el lugar inflamado "¿por que no me dijiste? Crei que heramos amigos"

"Claro que somos amigos, lo que pasa es que... es que... bueno ni yo se por que lo oculte"

"Debiste haberlo dicho"

"Lo se, y lo siento mucho"

En eso rapha habre la puerta y se queda sorprendido al ver a hana ensima de bryan

"¿que estan haciendo?" Al percatarse de la posicion en la que estaban se levantaron rapidamente muy rojos

"No es lo que tu piensas rapha" trato de decirle bryan

"Oigan si se querian besuquear me hubieran dicho..." se cerro la puerta y comenzo a escucharse un verdadero escandalo, 5 minutos despues los dos salieron aun molestos con rapha quien estaba todo moreteado, separados son faciles de acabar, juntos... salvense quien pueda

En la sala todos se encontraban festejando hasta que observaron a los dos jovenes

"¿de quien es el cumpleaños?" Pregunto hana al observar mas pizza de la que acostumbraban a conseguir

"No es cumpleaños de nadie, estamos celebrando que salvamos toda la ciudad" respondio mikey antes de tomar otra rebanada

"Aunque nos preocupamos un poco por sus desmayos" menciono donie

"Ademas ¿por que se desmayaron?"

"Creo que seria mas por la impresion de que karai es hija de splinter" respondio hana

"No estabamos preparados mentalmente para esa informacion" termino bryan, luego recordo un suceso en particular, cuando beso a karaia para distraerla. De repente sintio como una energia malefica lo rodeaba para luego voltear y ver a leo con la mirada perdida en el suelo "oh ho"

"Tu" fue lo unico que dijo el lider en un tono macabro

"Hana ve pidiendo una ambulancia creo que no saldre bien de esta" le susurro al oido su amigo, al principio no entendio el por que hasta que recordo lo que su amigo hizo comenzando a preocuparse, en eso aparece splinter

"Leo ¿por que ves a bryan con rencor?"

"EL BESÓ A MIWA" ahora no era uno si no dos los que querian matarlo

"Heee jejeje mi-miren puedo explicarlo, lo-lo que pasa fue que yo no sabia que era miwa tienen que entender..." y solo cerro los ojos

Escena de las consecuencia

"NOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMES..." grito estando en el aire e impulsado por el golpe al mismo tiempo de leo y splinter "CUIDADO SHAMU" cabeza de piel estaba cerca de la trayectoria de bryan, cuando paso a un lado una rafaja de aire le envio un bote de basura cubriendolo de cosas desagradables "NOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMES" unos krangs pasaban por el subterraneo buscando la guarida cuando bryan paso y les dejo el puro esqueleto robotico "NOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMESNOMAMES" los robopies tambien trataban de buscar a las tortugas, pero paso la bala humana y sus mascaras desaparecieron, uno de ellos tenia una sonrisa tonta (ahora imaginense que el voltea al robot y su vos es grave y lento) "no mames, no mames, no mames, no mames, no ma" un gran estruendo se escucho y montones de escombro le cayeron ensima, pero cuando apenas logro hemerger su cabeza el cabello se le incendio por 3 segundos, apagandose por si sola

Fin de la escena

Leo estaba por atacarlo cuando splinter lo detuvo

"Sensei ¿pero que hace?"

"Bryan no estaba enterado de la verdad cuando la besó, pero aun no se el por que"

"Fue una tactica de distraccion que se me ocurrio, pero no lo volvi a usar desde entonces" respondio el aterrado

"Bien, debo admitir que esa tecnica es efectiva en algunos casos aunque es algo extremista, pero tienes que explicarles a los demas de tu doble identidad"

Bryan miro a los presentes y trago duro, no era bueno hablando como comferencista

Despues de tratar de explicar el por que de 'copiar a casey' la celebracion continuo, aunque jones estaba un poco ofendido (si fuera a la escuela mas seguido tendria idea de lo que significa en reclamar los derechos de autor)

En la sede del pie

Karai estaba a punto de explotar por tantas confunciones, ya no sabia a quien ayudar por un lado estaba su padre actual, el la cuido, la entreno y la ayudo a buscar al supuesto culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Y por el otro lado se encontraba splinter, el supuesto asesino y recientemente supuesto padre, ella noto su expresion de horror al verla caer lo cual no es nada comun en un criminal, salio de su habitacion y busco a destructor

"Padre"

"Que quieres karai"

"Tengo una duda y quiero que me respondas"

"No te respondere nada, no quiero perder tiempo en tonterias"

"Pero padre"

"Nada de peros, ahora ve a buscar a algun integrante de la familia de splinter y tomalo como rehen AHORA"

"... si padre" y sale del recinto frustrada

"_Ya esta sospechando, quizas cuando vuelva le diga la verdad, de todas formas ya no la necesitare_" penso oroku antes de mandar a llamar a uno de sus soldaso para que preparara dos celdas

Perspectiva de karai:

Probabilidad de que oroku saki sea su padre: 60%

Probabilidad de que hamato yoshi sea su padre: 40%

En la guarida

"Entonces ¿eres un mutante?" Pregunto hana muy intrigada

"Si, mi madre fue utilizada para experimentos del krang desde antes de que yo naciera, por eso mi sangre es mitad humana y mitad alienigena"

"Pero ¿que eso no es ser un hibrido?"

"Teniendo al krang en cuenta no es posible"

"Si tienes razon, entonces por tener sangre krang ¿tienes poderes psiquicos?"

"A si es, pero lo unico que se hacer es saber cuando llega un enemigo"

"¿como el sentido aracnido?"

"mmmm si algo asi"

Mientras que con los otros mikey habia retado a bryan a comer pizza aceptando el humano, por desgracia perdio el reto y las rebanadas que ingirio mas el desayuno

"No vuelvo a aceptar esa clase de retos" Dijo saliendo de hablar con la reina de porcelana (ya saben a que me refiero) luego noto que hana se despedia de april y caminaba a la salida "¡hana!"

"¿que sucede bryan?"

"Queria saber a donde vas"

"Voy por unas cosas que deje en mi casa"

"¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"No es necesario, solo ire por algo de ropa, si me sucede algo les marco y listo"

"No se, la situacion se puso mas dificil"

"Ya suenas como mi mamá" con solo mencionarla su semblante cambio a una deprimida

"¿estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien no te preocupes"

"¿segura?"

"Si crow estoy segura" bryan cambio su mirada a una que expresaba ¿y como para que me dices asi "bueno ahorita vengo"

"Pero no tardes"

Minutos despues, en la casa de hana

"Debi recoger mi cuarto antes de irme" se dijo a si misma viendo la ropa en su cama, tomo una foto de ella con sus padres y un par de blusas guardandolas en una bolsa, en eso escucho un ruido en la cocina y rapidamente fue directo ahi "¿quien esta ahi?" Pero no habia ni un alma, o eso creia hasta que alguien le tapo la boca con un trapo de cloroformo, trato de liberarse pero la sustancia pudo mas que ella y termino inconsiente


	13. secuestro

Las tortugas, casey y bryan (crow) estaban corriendo en los techos desesperadamente, sobretodo bryan quien se infarto al recibir ese mensaje

Flashback

"Ya se tardo mucho ¿que tanto estara haciendo?" Se pregunto el joven inquieto

"¿y hana?" Pregunto el menor al ver que no estaba su amiga

"Fue a buscar algunas cosas de su casa, pero ya debio haber vuelto"

"Tranquilo, seguro algo la entretubo" comento donnie pero tambien inquieto, en eso suena el t-phone de leo indicando que recibio un mensaje, siendo algo raro pues todos estaban ahi hasta que noto que hana no se encontraba en el lugar, abrio el mensaje y se perturbo por lo que decia

"TODOS VENGAN RAPIDO" ordeno leo urgentemente, estando todos presentes le dio el t-phone a bryan para que leyera lo siguiente

Si quieren volver a ver a su amiga viva

vengan a TCRI exactamente a las 12 am

De lo contrario morira

"Oh no"

Fin de flasback

"Tenemos que apresurarnos" decia crow deseperadamente, solo de pensar que la llegaran a mutar en contra de su voluntad lo llenaba de ira, una vez cerca del edificio se detubieron para formular un plan

"Yo digo que entremos y destruyamos a todos los krangs" opino rapha

"Es la peor idea que he escuchado, estamos hablando de un edificio completo de krangs, cualquier idea menos rapha" contesto bryan

"Podriamos usar los ductos de ventilacion para entrar sin ser vistos" opino el genio

"Pero son demasiado estrechos para nuestros caparazones" respondió leo desanimando al grupo

"¿y que tal si entran casey y bryan y nos busquen otra entrada?" Todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo a mikey, era una buena idea

"Puede funcionar, casey ¿tu que opinas?"

"Que entremos de una vez"

Los dos humanos buscaron algún conducto disponible ya que los krangs estaban cuidando todos los puntos de entrada, pero como si dios los hubiera escuchado uno no estaba en un área de vigilancia por lo que ambos entraron por el estrecho camino

"Oye ¿como te sientes en tu primera infiltración?" Pregunto casey para romper el hielo

"Algo nervioso, nunca he hecho algo como esto antes, siento como si estuviera en outlast"

"te divertirás bastante, siempre lo hago cada vez que necesito cambiar mis calificaciones"

"¿que tu que?"

"ya llegamos"

casey quien se encontraba adelante quito la escotilla y bajo atacando a dos que pasaban por ahi, al tocar el suelo otros dos a sus espaldas apuntaron sus armas contra el, casey se agacho justo antes del disparo y en eso crow bajaba lanzando su bat a uno de ellos, tomo el brazo de casey y lo arrojo al otro que quedaba quitandole la cabeza robotica con su palo de hockey, ambos corrieron sin saber por donde atacando a todo krang que se les atravesaba

"¿donde diablos esta la puerta? ¿no te dieron un mapa o algo jones?"

"yo pensé que tu tenias un mapa"

"¡pero que pendejo estas!"

como o encontraron una decidieron crearla ellos mismos, casey guardaba algunos explosivos en su mochila mientras que bryan tomo dos huevos de humo pero los modifico para que en vez de simplemente humo morado fuera de Acido Flourhidrico, os lanzaron a una parte desconocida y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo ya que una combinación así los mataría estando cercas, la explosión fue tan grande que logro perforar dos muros gruesos, luego de unos segundos entraron las tortugas asombrados por el trabajo que hicieron sus dos amigos, sin mas tiempo que perder buscaron los lugres donde posiblemente estaria atrapada hana hasta que a donnie le llego un mensaje

mueran

toda la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse y varios pedazos de escombro caían sobre ellos

"¡maldita sea fue una trampa!" expreso furioso bryan

"¡salgamos de aquí rápido!" les ordeno leo comenzando a correr los seis, por fuera solo se vio el edificio derrumbarse

En la sede

"SAQUENME DE AQUI, DEJENME SALIR O LO LAMENTARAN" grito hana tomando los barrotes y agitandolos tan fuerte como si en algun momento sedieran, al otro lado karai se encontraba llorando a mares, antes de ir a secuestrar a la aliada de las tortugas ella era hija de oroku saki y ahora, estaba presa como un pajaro enjaulado pero con la gran diferencia que su verdadero padre es la persona que creyo ser el asesino de su madre

"¿por que tiene que pasarme esto? ¿que hize para merecer este destino?" Se la paso diciendo la ex-kunoichi del pie artando a la chica de a lada

"¿te podrias callar? Trato de pensar en una forma de escapar"

"No podras escapar, este lugar esta asegurado hasta en lugares que ni siquiera ocuparian la vigilancia"

"¿no has oido el dicho de 'la fe mueve montañas'? Yo se que podre escapar, no importa como pero lo voy a hacer"

"Tus intentos seran envanos, apenas llegues a cruzar esa reja te aniquilaran"

"Al menos yo no soy pesimista como tu"

"Solo soy realista"

"Pues el serlo no ayuda en nada"

"No trataba de ayudarte"

Hana dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a ver a karai ya que lo unico que la separaba de ella era solo los barrotes

"Oye, llevo en esta celda apenas unas horas y ya me colmaste la pasiencia ¡deja de estar llorando por eso, enfocate en salir!"

"¿para que? Tu sabes perfectamente que he tratado de capturarlos todo este tiempo ¿crees que splinter como tu lo llamas me recibira con los brazos abiertos? En el mejor de los casos me pedira que no lo busque mas, para el sigo muerta"

"Si no tuviera los barrotes en medio te daria una buena cachetada, para tu informacion mis padres fueron secuestrados por el krang ¿y me vez que estoy llorando como magdalena? No, al contrario no dejo que el saber eso me impida salvarlos, de verdad me sorprende que tu siendo alguien entrenada por destructor estes asi y yo que apenas y se unos movimientos de ninjutsu sea mas fuerte emocionalmente, ademas tu no conoces a tu padre, el daria lo que fuera con tal de que regresaras a sus brazos sin importar lo que hayas hecho, por que el te quizo, quiere y te seguira queriendo a pesar de el pasado, me das lastima karai o miwa aunque, siendo tu asi no creo que te merescas ese nombre" despues de ese discurso siguio inspeccionando la celda, karai por su parte penso en lo que le dijo hana, tenia razon ella fue entrenada para ser una kunoichi por parte de el ahora asesino de su madre, se sintio como basura ella era el ejemplo de mantenerse fria ante situaciones dificiles y solo se la paso lamentandose, en eso llega razhar con las llaves de sus celdas y las libera

"El maestro destructor quiere hablar con ustedes"

Las dos fueron directo a donde se encontraba oroku saki, al llegar cuatro robopies y cara de pez se encontraban a lado de destructor

"Con que tu eres destructor, ya veo por que te dicen asi"

"¿y asi te diriges a tus mayores?"

"Solo si no es un asesino"

"Asi que ya sabias de tang shen, desde el principio tenia planeado solo eliminar a yoshi, pero por su culpa perdi a la unica mujer que he amado"

"Lo tuyo es una opsecion"

"Muchos han dicho eso, pero todos estaban equivocados"

"Escucha, cuando mis amigos sepan donde estoy vendran aqui y te dejaran como pure"

"Es curioso que los menciones jovencita, veras gracias a tu celular que por cierto, es maravilloso su tecnologia, ni los krangs pudieron interferir su señal. Tus amigos creyeron que tu te encontrabas en TCRI"

"¿y eso que? Sabran que no me encontraba ahi y vendran aqui"

"No va a ser asi"

"¿que quieres decir?"

"En este momento tus amigos mutantes ya debieron dejar de existisr"

"¿que? Estas mintiendo"

"Mande a colocar explosivos en el lugar, no hay forma que hayan escapado vivos"

En la planta baja

Algunos robopies se encontrban custodiando el vestibulo cuando de repente calleron 4 bombas de humo morado los cuales duraron mas de la cuenta, en eso alguien pone una cancion (special op, the shield titantron)

La cancion los puso en alerta apuntando al azar en el humo, solo notaron 6 sombras caminando a su posicion

(0:13) las tortugas, casey y crow salieron del humo con una mirada penetrante (osease de la misma manera que entra the shield


	14. rescate complicado part 1

No lo podia creer ¿sus amigos muertos? Era imposible

"Tal parece que te quedaste sin habla, era de esperarse" luego oroku observo a su anterior hija "en cuanto a ti karai, fuiste una gran tortura para splinter lamentablemente en tu caso ya no te nesecito" Los soldados que se encontraban a un lado alzaron una soga con la que amarraron a sus rehenes "no se preocupen por sus amigos, muy pronto los acompañaran despues de que llegue yoshi a que termine con su sufrimiento"

No las volvieron a llevar a sus celdas, solo las dejaron ahi como carnada, pero ahora no solo hana queria salir si no que tambien karai trataba de safarce de sus ataduras

En la planta baja

"Oye bryan ya hablando enserio ¿por que trajiste una radio con entrada usb?" Pregunto el lider sin dejar de ver el aparato de musica, ya habian acabado con los robopies y lo unico que les quedaba era encontrar a su amiga

"Pues... solo para una entrada triunfal"

"Bryan, tu amiga esta adentro en no se donde privada de su libertad ¿y tu te traes una radio con la cancion de un trio de luchadores?"

"¿que? Es muy buena la cancion para estas situaciones"

"Eso no es excusa" comento ahora rapha

"Tu ni hables raphael, tenias mas ganas de romperle la cara a alguien por simple gusto cuando la escuchaste"

Y si, solamente de escucharla se emociono mas de lo normal al comienzo de la pelea, pero como siempre no lo admitiria, de igual manera se encontraba casey

"Dejemos ese tema para despues, hay que encontrar a hana rapido" termino diciendo donnie, los 6 recorrieron un pasillo que se encontraron a su izquierda, si de por si les incomodaba estar en la base del krang estar en la sede del pie les provocaba escalofrios, era como estar en una casa enbrujada,

"¿cuanto falta para llegar a la planta alta?" Susurro bryan

"No mucho, debe haber una escalera mas adelante" y como donnie dijo efectivamente estaba unas escaleras al final, llegando a donde se encontraba el 'trono' de destructor leo abrio la puerta con cautela y se alivio de no encontrar a su mayor enemigo pero si de encontrar a hana y...

"¿karai?"

"¿leo?"

"Karai pero... ¿que paso?"

"Destructor, eso fue lo que paso"

Hana miraba sorprendida a sus salvadores, y es que creyo por un momento que estaban muertos

"¿nos extrañaste?"

"Casey, bryan, no saben la alegria que me da verlos"

"Tambien nos alegra verte" respondio casey comenzando a desatarla

"Demonos prisa antes de que llegue cubeta" le ordeno bryan temiendo de que apareciera

"¿cubeta?"

"Asi le digo a destructor" (¿no han notado que el casco de destructor se asemeja a una cubeta? Yo si)

Una vez desatadas las dos comenzaron a correr, pero no dieron ni tres pasos cuando aparecieron varios robots rodeandolos por completo, lo peor fue que bryan desaparecio

"Me sorprende que aun sigan con vida despues de demoler TCRI, pero ¿de verdad creyeron que las salvarian sin que yo me diera cuenta?" En eso sus cuchillas-garras se alargaron listos para rebanar "hubiera preferido que yoshi estubiera aqui pero por lo pronto me conformare con acabar sus miserables vidas" alzo su brazo derecho listo para atacar a leonardo pero...

"Hola, no esta bien jugar con armas" Crow le cayo de sorpresa y de cabeza quedando colgado como el hombre araña interponiéndose entre destructor y leo ( búsquenlo en youtube como el cuervo: escalera al cielo 1x01 y 1x02 es, minuto 18:55), en ese momento los demás se preguntaron ¿como rayos llego al techo? Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando crow le hace un piquete de ojos y suelta la cuerda que lo sostenía para caer de pie y alzar su bat y todos los presentes habrieron espacio, ¿tenia miedo? Si, ¿queria correr por su vida? Si, ¿abandonaría a sus amigos? Por su puesto que no, ademas tenia que actuar de manera convincente

"Vas a pagar por tu atrevimiento" destructor trato de decapitarlo pero el bat impidio que fuera asi, repitio el ataque con el otro brazo pero fue detenido por leo

"No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a karai"

"Ella solo es basura, al igual que ustedes" desvió su ataque a la parte superior de la frente de sus oponentes pero ellos rodaron y quedaron atras de destructor, el se volteo y vio como el de rostro pintado lo apuntaba con su arma

"te cuento el primero, pero solo uno por cliente" le dijo crow 'confiado' dandole a entender que bajaría la guardia para un ataque

"_Este sujeto debe estar loco_" penso karai incrédula de ver a alguien asi en frente de destructor, ya sabia que el era un impostor pero ¿de verdad se creía capaz para hacerle frente a destructor? ¿o se metió tanto en su personaje que se cree erick draven?

"Lamentaras el hacerme esa oferta" destructor intenta darle con una patada giratoria, pero crow lo esquiva y leo aprovecha la oportunidad pero destructor lo observa y detiene su katana con su garras, crow lo quiere atacar pero un robopie lo toma por la espalda pero fue travesado por los sais de rapha

"Gracias"

"No fue nada"

Donnie y mikey se miraron y sonrieron de lado, mikey uso sus nuchakus para tomar un krang por el cuello para luego girarse como queriendo aventarlo, pero en vez de eso donnie le dio en un costado partiendolo por la mitad dejando al descubierto a la pequeña pero asquerosa criatura quien salio despavorida pero en un descuido dos robots estaban por despedazarlos de no ser por casey quien los arremato con su palo

pronto el lugar se convirtió en un campo de guerra, y no cualquier guerra

"no debiste entrometerte extraño ¿sabes que puedes morir si sigues con esta estupidez?" le pregunto destructor a crow, con quien seguía peleando... mas bien tratando de golpearlo ya que esquivaba cada golpe de milagro

"y mira quien lo dice, el tipo que mato a su amada por una rivalidad" eso provoco mucho a destructor

"¡yo no tuve la culpa, splinter la mato!"

"¿y como lo hizo? por que según tengo entendido, tu incendiaste la casa" el truco era simple, provoca a tu enemigo y sus movimientos serán mas fáciles de leer, y vaya que le estaba funcionando

"EL TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO" trato de golpearlo pero su furia era tan grande que a los ojos de crow fue lento y con eso aprovecho para realisarle un spinning sitout sleeper slam pero no se molesto en pararse y se puso en frente de destructor sujetando sus brazos

"mataste a una mujer que no te había hecho nada ¿por que?" eso era mas que una pregunta, esa venganza no era lo suficiente, había algo mas

"ella... ella intento salvarlo... en vez de seguirme" decía entrecortado por el esfuerzo logrando sacárselo de encima "tu no entenderías"

"entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hiciste fue lo peor para ella, tratar de matar a su esposo con su propia hija"

"yo solo quería tener su ATENCIÓN" siguió atacando de forma irregular siendo ya mas fácil de elidir para crow, en eso hana quien no había participado entro a su pelea golpeando a destructor por la nuca no para noquearlo si no para tirarlo

"hana no te metas"

"no te llevaras el crédito amigo"

destructor se levanta y los ve lleno de ira

"despues de esto, desearan que los hubiera matado antes"

en otra parte

splinter y april estaban a un lado de la iglesia ya listos para entrar

"¿entiendes que venir conmigo pondrás en peligro tu vida?" le pregunto su sensei

"si, lo se"

"entonces, en marcha" los dos entraron observando el panorama, montones de robopies tirados sin funcionar se encontraban en el suelo lo que significaba que ya se encontraban mas adentro "demonios prisa"

* * *

secreto de como salieron: el hoyo que crearon bryan y casey con la combinación de bombas de ácido y explosivos fue usado tambien para salir

técnica para crear capítulos todos los días: escuchar músicas épicas en youtube de Merlyn Pyndragon


	15. rescate complicado part 2

"¡hana te dije que te fueras!"

"¡y yo te dije que no lo haré!"

los dos saltaron al sentir a destructor peligrosamente cerca

"los voy matar"

"creo eso ya me lo dijiste" comento crow

con leo

"karai vete por favor" decia el de azul usando sus katanas como proteccion de dos robots

"No, destructor tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a mi madre y a mi"

Era un completo caos, varios robopies yacian en el agua ya que los cristales estaban rotos, cuando hana y bryan trataron de derribarlo el los arrojo en direccion a donde se encontraba los demas

"Ya me harte de ustedes, no podran evitar que cumpla mi venganza"

"¿quieres ver que si?" Desafio crow

"La pregunta aqui es ¿quieren arriesgarse?" Del suelo surgen dos celdas pequeñas uno por cada lado

"MAMÁ, PAPÁ" gritaron los dos aterrados

"¿de verdad creyeron que les dejaria arruinar mis planes? De no haberse metido en ese conflicto seguirian bien, en un principio el krang tenia contemplado usarlos como sujetos de pruebas para el mutageno, pero gracias a mi sus padres estan bien, solo por esta ocacion les propondre una cosa, si se unen a mi y acaban con los hamato, no solo dejare libre si no que tambien tendran proteccion de mi parte mas con bono monetario"

Los dos estaban perplejos ¿por ayudar a eliminar a sus amigos liberaria y protegeria a sus padres? Pero ¿y si no aceptaban? Lo mas probable es que todos perecerian en el acto, despues de estar con un semblante de asombro contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos

"¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"

"mhmhmhmh que desepcionante, solo por eso les dejare su cabeza"

"DESTRUCTOR" grito splinter saliendo de la nada acompañado por su alumna

"Vaya, vaya, asi que decidiste venir pero ¿podras enfrentarme despues de lo que paso esta mañana?"

"Mientras mis hijos corran peligro, yo vendre"

"Jajajaja entonces tus hijos compartiran tu destino"

Splinter saca su espada y la estrella contra las garras de destructor, 2, 3, 5, 7 veces chocaban sus armas pero los dekas siguieron con lo suyo exepto hana y bryan quienes lograron llegar a las jaulas

"Hija, gracias al cielo estas bien" decia aliviada su madre

"A mi tambien me alegra verlos, pero no hay tiempo que perder"

"Hana dejanos aqui, debes salir de aqui" le ordeno su padre

"No, los sacare de este lugar... en cuanto sepa la contraseña"

Con bryan

"mamá, papá que gusto que esten bien"

"a nosotros tambien nos da gusto que estes bien" expreso su padre

"Hijo ¿por que te pintaste el rostro como sting?"

"..."

"Bryan, ya te he dicho que no debes..."

"Ahi por favor mamá, ahora lo importante es sacarlos de aqui

Del otro lado

Donatello estaba sumamente cansado, y el tener a tres robots y a cara de pez atacandolo solo lo empeoraba

"_No puedo seguir asi, a este paso ya no me quedara energia, debo pensar en algo y rapido_" aunque no fue necesario, rapha los aparto de el "gracias rapha"

"Despues me lo agradeces" casey se unio a rapha para ayudarlo por lo que donnie fue a buscar a sus dos amigos, hasta que vio (en camara lenta) algo que por un momento lo paralizo

April trataba de quitarse de ensima a un robot que la sostenia de la muñeca mientras que sin saberlo ella otro le apuntaba con su arma por detras

"NOOOOOO" (misma escena que la de 'el guarda espaldas', creo que esto va a ser un cliche) corrio donnie lo mas que pudo y salto recibiendo el disparo

"¡Donnie!" al verlo en el suelo arrojo al robot contra el otro que disparo y se acerco a su amigo herido "donnie hablame, por favor"

"April ¿e-e-estas bi-bien?"

"¿por que lo hiciste? ¿por que?"

"Tenia que... protegerte"

"No debiste hacerlo, mira como quedaste"

"No me importa, por ti recibiria el impacto de una bomba nuclear"

"Estas delirando, debo sacarte de aqui"

"No espera, dejame aqui debo... debo decirte algo"

"Jamas, te sacare de aqui ahora

"¡ESCUCHAME!" Ella lo miro atonita, jamas escucho a su amigo gritar y mucho menos que le gritara "april, ahi algo que... he querido decirte desde hace tiempo"

"No digas nada, tienes que ahorra energias"

"Por favor april... lo quiero que sepas es que... desde la primera vez que te vi senti en mi interior algo... que no se piede explicar con palabras, eres especial para mi april y no por tus poderes... si no por tu valentia y determinacion, creeme que jamas pense que eras debil si no todo lo contrario" sus ojos estaban comensando a cerrarse

"Donnie resiste"

"April yo... yo... te amo" termino diciendo en su ultimo aliento

"¿Donnie? Donnie despierta, no es gracioso, donnie por favor" oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amigo llorando a mas no poder, las demas tortugas, karai y casey notaron a su hermano genio en el suelo asi que rapidamente fueron solo para ver que donatello ya no esta con ellos

splinter al ver a sus hijos reunidos se distrajo y con un puñetazo de destructor fue enviado al otro lado del estanque de agua, oroku fue a las celadas y...

"CUIDADO" gritaron sus padres pero el tomo sus cabezas como si fueran plumas

"¡Bajame, bajame!"

"!Sueltame doom region cuatro!"

"Si insisten" fueron arrojados a las paredes de los lados, sus padres estaban aterrados

"MALDITO SEAS DESTRUCTOR" grito karai corriendo con su sable desenvainada pero sin saberlo fue apresada

"NO, SUELTALA" grito splinter desesperado

"Hare algo mas que soltarla"

"Por favor saki, no le hagas daño"

"Tu y tang shen me dañaron mas cuando se casaron"

"Por favor, ten piedad"

"Ya deberias saberlo amigo mio, yo no tengo piedad"

(This life smackdown theme)

Sujeto a karai con un brazo mientras que con el otro cortaria el cuello pero...

(0:10) "ding ding" crow a aparecio atacandolo con un Superman Punch obligando a destructor a liberar a karai, debido al impulso giro solo para recibir una patada giratoria de hana, ambos se miraron y asintieron para despues correr y darle un Double dropkick, hana se inco en forma de plataforma y bryan tomo distancia para ir corriendo, saltar usando la espalda de su amiga y hacer el Corkscrew flying forearm smash, destructor se levanto y trato de atrapar a bryan pero hana pateo la parte de atras de la rodilla haciendolo arrodillarse para despues ser atacado con un High-Impact Clothesline

"Este tipo si que es duro" comento bryan volviendo con su amiga

"Y que lo digas ¿y ahora que hacemos?"

"Probar tres movimiento mas"

Los demas estaban boquiabiertos sobretodo sus padres, las tortugas y casey sujetaron a destructor de los brazos y bryan tomo a hana del brazo para comenzar a girar y lanzarla para que le diera una potente patada, la cual termino por quitarle el casco y la mascara, oroku trato de levantarse pero al estar un poco erguido bryan lo tiro de nuevo con un Samoan Drop bastante rapido

"El ultimo ataque tendra que ser de tres, señor splinter, rapha sujetenlo, casey diles de que se trata" ambos lo toamron de nuevo de los brazos "UUUUUUUUUAAA" grito al cielo bryan para despues tomarlo de la cintura, elevarlo y con un apoyo de hana rematarlo con el Triple powerbomb con Senton bomb al estanque, todos se juntaron para ver a su mayor rival cayendo inconsiente al fondo, bryan alzo un puño al frente y luego hana quien salio del estanque empapada lo imito juntando el suyo con el de el, sin entenderlo los demas tambien lo hicieron

"BELIVE IN THE SHIELD" grito bryan recibiendo una mirada de WTF por parte de todos "jeje perdon, me emocione de mas"

"Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir su momento de victoria pero ¿podrian sacarnos de aqui?" Pregunto el padre de hana ya aburrido de estat en ese espacio cerrado

Momentos despues

Los hermanos y amigos de donnie lloraban alrededor de su cuerpo inerte exepto 7 personas, los padres solo miraban tristes pero como no lo conocieron no estaban afectados

Los otros dos eran rapha y casey quienes trataban de no llorar como niñas

Por ultimo estaba bryan que mas que triste estaba pensativo

"_Esto es raro, el disparo le dio a un lado del higado, es imposible queque haya muerto a menos que... aa pero que pinche aprovechado es este wuey, ya vi por que lo hiciste ¿me pregunto si...? mhmhmhmhmh jejejejeje jejeje jajajaja AJAJAJA_" por dentro comenzo a reirse malevolamente pero por fuera aun tenia un semblante serio


	16. suceso extraño

Después de estar unos minutos con donnie bryan sugirió que fueran por su baston que por cosas del destino se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, cuando todos llegaron a donde estaba el baston bryan aprovecho que estaban distraidos para luego correr en direccion a donnie, estando cerca dar un giro en el suelo y al terminar el giro al instante salta para dar otro pero a medias para asi caer de espaldas sobre el pecho del genio logrando asi quitarlo de su estado de incosiencia, ahora solo estaba dormido

"¡pero que le hiciste a donnie!" Pregunto april furiosa corriendo al cuerpo de su amigo ya que cuando volteo observo lo que bryan hizo

"Nada, solo lo ayude, por cierto la proxima vez que des por muerto a alguien, asegurate de que tenga pulso"

April lo miro atonita antes de desviar la mirada a donnie, ahora se escuchava sus respiraciones lentas pero pacificas, los demas llegaron sorprendiendose de lo que hizo el muchacho

"No grites, lo mejor sera que descanse" le sugirio bryan al notar que april estaba por gritar ESTA VIVO

"¿era necesario lo que hiciste?" Le pregunto hana quien tambien vio la tecnica

"No, pero me senti bien hacerlo" y recive un zape de su amiga "auch"

"Sera mejor llevarlo a casa antes de que se desangre" decia splinter cargandolo, quizas bryan logro 'reanimarlo' pero la herida aun estaba abierta

Estando todos centrados en la tortuga de banda morada no notaron que alguien hemergio del estanque, y ese alguien acabaria con todos... o eso creia

En cuanto destructor dio el tercer paso splinter dejo a donnie con leo y se abalanzo con la espada en alto

"Los matare ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!" Grito destructor forzando sus garras contra la espada

"Ya me aburrio este wey, hana ¿me ayudas con este?"

"Pero splinter esta peleando con el ahora"

"¿y?"

"... ok"

Splinter teniendo el oido agudo escucho la conversacion por lo que le dejo el paso a destructor solo para terminar K.O. por hana y bryan gracias al uso de dos robopies inservibles

"¡yuju si, ganamos!"

"!los rudos, los rudos, los rudooos!"

Pero el gusto les duro poco cuando algo obscuro hemergio de destructor, mas presiso una sombra

"GROOOAAAAAA" para solo desvaneserse en el viento

El rostro de oroku saki comenzo a sufrir un cambio, las sicatrices de quemaduras se desvanecieron poco a poco, su cabello crecio de nuevo teniendolo largo hasta la nuca y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

"Sensei ¿que le paso a destructor?" Pregunto el lider

"Sinceramente hijo, no lo se"

En eso oroku comienza a despertar

"¿donde... donde estoy?" Se pregunto el nuevo (o mejor dicho el antiguo) oroku saki, luego noto a las personas en frente y se levanta en posicion de ataque "¿quienes son ustedes? ¿donde esta yoshi? ¿donde esta mi amigo?"

"huy, ya lo perdimos" comento bryan rodando los ojos

"¿te estas burlando de mi?"

"Nononono, para nada"

"No se los preguntare otra vez ¿donde esta mi amigo yoshi?"

"Pues veras, si quieres que te digamos donde esta tu amigo, tienes que decirnos tu nombre y lo mas reciente que recuerdes" explico leonardo, aunque no confiaba en el

"Me llamo oroku saki, y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba meditando en mi habitacion cuando senti una entidad maligna, despues de eso todo fue obscuridad"

"Una ultima cosa ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste asi?" Pregunto mikey golpeandose casi todos en la frente exepto yoshi y saki

"No creo que sea una pregunta correcta pero... en mi opinión paso una semana o dos, ahora díganme ¿donde esta yoshi?"

"El esta ahi" apunto bryan con su pulgar atras

"El no es yoshi, es solo una rata mutante"

"¿seguro?"

"si ¿por que lo preguntas?"

"por que si soy yo"

oroku mira detenidamente a la rata por unos segundos, para luego quedar impactado

"n-no... no es posible ¿que te hicieron?"

"es una larga historia, por ahora sera mejor que me marche"

"¿marcharte?"

"pronto entenderás"

y con una bomba de humo desaparecieron todos dejando a oroku solo

"¿que ha pasado?"

al llegar a la guarida los padres quedaron sorprendidos por la decoración, pero casi dejaban el desayuno un par de kilómetros atrás, cundo llegaron bryan se quito la pintura de la cara antes de que lo regañaran

"les queremos agradecer el que hayan cuidado a nuestros hijos" decía el padre de bryan

"no fue una molestia, aunque debo decirles que tuvieron sus diferencias" dijo splinter de manera que no revelaba sus pleitos

"pero al final" comento bryan

"nos hicimos mejores amigos" y completo hana

"bien, de nueva cuenta gracias, ahora es momento de irnos" comento el padre de hana

"¿tan pronto?"

"recuerda que mañana tienes escuela, y quien sabe cuanto has faltado ademas aun estas castigada" explico la madre de hana seriamente

"eso va para ti también bryan" comento su madre

"¡pero papás!" dijeron los dos con cara de cachorros

"sin peros, se que nos salvaron y todo eso pero eso no los salva a ustedes de cumplir con su castigo" termino diciendo la madre de bryan

"awwww" los dos bajaron la mirada deprimidos mientras que el clan hamato empezó a reír, pero leo noto que karai no estaba ahí así que sin que lo vieran salio a buscarla, encontrándola en el mismo edificio en el que se encontraron por primera vez

"es muy lindo nueva york cuando es de noche" comento ella sin mirarlo

"si, tienes razon"

"me voy a ir" ella voltea a verlo

"¿que? ¿pero por que?"

"debo que arreglar algunos asuntos con el clan del pie y... aclarar mis ideas, después de ver aquella sombra salir de destructor y su repentino cambio de apariencia necesito organizar mis ideas"

"entonces ¿cuando volveré a verte?"

"solo te puedo decir que muy pronto sabrás de mi" y justo ahí le regala un beso en los labios dejándolo mas rojo que un tomate "adiós leo" y se marcho del lugar perdiéndose de vista entre los edificios

"adiós karai" el también se marcho

al dia siguiente

donnie despertó lentamente en su cama, sentia un dolor punzante a un costado de la cintura por lo que no lo dejo levantarse, luego se percato que estaba alguien a un lado

"_¿a-a-a-april? un momento... NOOOOOOO ¿QUE __HICE? AHORA YA NO ME VERA COMO AMIGO_" un ligero movimiento basto para despertarla

"donnie, que bueno que despertaste"

"gracias, oye ¿y los demás?"

"bryan y hana están en sus casas, karai desapareció y los demás están entrenando"

"¿y no me despertaron?"

"splinter dijo que era mejor que descansaras" en eso ella se sonroja

"¿estas bien?"

"si, estoy bien solo que... ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste?"

"¿que te dije?" trato de desviar el tema

"que tu estabas enamorado de mi, dime con toda sinceridad"

"este... yo... haa, si es cierto, todo lo que dije es cierto"

"¿por que lo callaste todo este tiempo?"

"pensé que si te lo decía antes y me decías que no, afectaría nuestra amistad"

"pero eso no es cierto"

"¿a no?" sin previo aviso ella junto sus labios con los de donnie, eso hizo que al pobre le latiera el corazón mas rápido de lo normal

"¿que te pareció?"

"eso... fue... increíble" ella solamente sonrió "pero... creí que iba a morir"

"agradécele a bryan por salvarte" (técnicamente no fue así)

"¿como?"

"me dijo que uso un movimiento que en mi opinion es raro, creo que se llamaba... Rolling thunder, según su explicación el luchador rueda frontalmente por el suelo en una o varias rotaciones completas para desplazarse ante un oponente y realizar cualquier tipo de ataque. Esta técnica suele ser usada para sorprender al rival y dificultar su capacidad de predecir el ataque después de la rotación, así como para dar espectacularidad al movimiento."

"¿eso uso? vaya"

"si"

"y bueno... ¿que se te ocurre hacer?

"no se ¿sigo con lo de hace un momento?" esto ya lo dijo de forma picara poniéndolo rojo otra vez

"c-c-claro"

ella solo rió y volvió a besarlo


	17. agotamiento

Ese mismo dia april, hana, casey y bryan llegaron a la escuela como zombies debido a la pelea de anoche, en si su tiempo en la escuela fue relativamente rapido (pues como no si estos se la pasaron dormidos em todas las clases) para suerte de bryan y hana sus padres cumplieron con la amenaza del castigo pero solo les prohibieron la internet (en el caso de hana) y el playstation (en el caso de bryan)

"Huuuiaaammm ¿cuanto falta para llegar?" Pregunto una somnolienta hana, agradecia que sus padres los hayan dejado ir a las alcantarillas ya que ellos los cuidaron y terminaron encariñandose con sus hijos

"Solo un par de cuadras" respondio april en el mismo estado "¿como estan los chicos?"

"Velos por ti misma"

Los dos estaban mas atras incapaces de cargar con su alma, casey parecia un verdadero zombie pero con otro proposito, por muy increible que parezca bryan se quedo dormido caminando

"¿no deberiamos despertarlo?"

"Si, espera un segundo" hana lo toma de los hombros y lo agita con las fuerzas que le quedaban "DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ"

"¡claudia mamamela!... ¿que-que paso?"

"Te dormiste parado eso paso, por cierto ¿quien es claudia?"

"Una compañera de mi salon que salio bien puta"

"Deberia ver otras cosas que la familia del barrio"

"Es mi serie animada favorita"

En las alcantarillas

"Pelirroja ¿que hora son?" Pregunto 'el zombie'

"2:45, debimos haber faltado hoy"

Flasback de todos

April se encontraba en su clase de quimica mezclando algunas sustancias, pero no soporto tanto sueño y termino por hacer estallar el laboratorio

Casey caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que una parte del piso estaba mojado cayendo inebitablemente

Bryan de tanto sueño recibio la mayor cantidad de balones en el juego de quemados

y Hana no completo una explicacion a cerca de la evolucion del hombre ya que cayo al suelo al no soportar el cansancio

Fin de flashback

"Mi madre me matara si sabe lo que paso en historia" penso en voz alta la azabache

"Mirenlo el lado bueno, al menos salimos de ahi" contesto casey

"Tienes razon, solo espero que el sensei nos deje unos minutos de descanzo antes de entrenar"

"No creo que sea posible" comento hana sabiendo lo estricto que era splinter

"Pues yo pienso que si ¿tu que opinas bryan? ¿bryan?" Y otra vez se durmio de pie

"Y luego me dicen que yo soy el flojo" comento casey divertido

"Yo no lo voy a estar despertando a cada rato" decia hana decidida

Al llegar a la guarida notaron algo peculiar, no se escuchaban entrenando a las yortugas. Fueron a ver en el dojo por si estaban meditando pero tampoco, pero al buscar en sus habitaciones los encontraron dormidos exepto a splinter quien dejo una nota diciendo que daldria un rato, despues de eso volvieron a la sala

"Primera vez que los veo dormir tanto" comento casey un poco impresionado

"Tambien yo" contesto april

"¿y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto hana

"Sugiero seguir a bryan" respondio casey señalando a su amigo ahora desparramado en donde se sientan diario (no se como se llama ese lugar que funciona de peldaño de escalera y asiento) los tres se miraron y decidieron hacer lo mismo, aunque april fue a otro lugar para dormir

4:30 pm

"BUUUUUUUUUU"

"AAAAAAAAAHH" los tres que se quedaron en la sala se despertaron de golpe por un grito muy fuerte ¿quieren saber quien fue? Facil: mikey lo hizo

"Mikey ¿que rayos te pasa? Casi nos das un ataque al corazon" pregunto enfadada hana

"Jajajaja lo-lo-lo siento jajaja no pide resistirme"

"Eres un..." bryan toma el cuello de mikey cos sus dos manos y lo empieza a apretar "... ¡te enseñare a reirte de algo que si es gracioso!"

"Oye detente" intervino rapha "deja de ahorcarlo"

"Gracias rapha" agradecio mikey despues de ser soltado

"Lo hacías mal, esto se hace así" rapha repite el procedimiento pero ahora lo agitaba con fuerza, hasta que llego leonardo y lo detuvo, después de eso todos (excepto splinter) se reunieron en la sala

"chicos, debo decirles algo" comenzaba a explicar leo pero bryan lo interrumpio

"antes que nada ¿donde esta splinter?"

"de eso quería hablarles, hace un rato fue a buscar a oroku saki para tener una conversación"

"¿QUE HIZO QUE?" preguntaron los presentes

"según el sensei, la sombra que emergió de saki era por así decirlo un 'demonio' que lo poseyó antes de comenzar a actuar como lo recordamos"

"_¿por que eso me recuerda tanto a Walrider_" pensó bryan

"no se como termine la conversacion, pero como yo lo veo, solo existe dos caminos, el primero es de que el vuelva a ser destructor y nos mate a todos, el segundo..."

"¡¿que sea nuestro tío?!" interrumpió rapha exaltado "¡el no puede unirse al clan, nos trato de matar!"

"ese no era oroku raphael, era el ente que controlo su cuerpo"

"¿y si vuelve a ser destructor aun sin eso?"

"solo lo sabremos cuando llegue splinter"

"cuando te refieres a que regrese ¿hablas de en este momento?" en eso donnie señala por donde splinter y oroku saki llegaban

"hijos míos, debo decirles algo importante"

* * *

lo se, demasiado corto. pero el siguiente sera largo


	18. Chapter 18

todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando impacientes lo que splinter les queria decir

"Despues de lo ocurrido el dia anterior, y el hecho de que realmente no supo lo que estaba haciendo, hemos llegado a un acuerdo de paz aunque suene inecesario" anuncio splinter dejando sorprendidos a todos, esa posibilidad de que el clan del pie los dejara en paz era en si remota

"¿eso significa que no contraviviremos a destructor?" Pregunto bryan sin saberlo al estilo de mikey: en el momento menos indicado

"Bryan ¿que es eso de 'contravivirlo'?" Pregunto hana sin saber a que se referia

"Ya sabes, hacerlo colgar los tenis, que estire la pata, llamar a la huesuda, etc."

"¡¿pensabas en hacerle eso?!"

"Nop, de hecho se me ocurrio hace unos 10 segundos, pero lo que realmente pensaba antes fue..." (el bajandole los pantalones a destructor y tomando fotos) "... olvidalo"

"Si, mejor ni pregunto"

"Entonces sensei ¿el se quedara aqui?" Pregunto leo algo nervioso pero antes que respondiera saki lo interrumpio

"De hecho me ire de la ciudad, el clan del pie debe creer que he fallecido y tomare esa oportunidad para regresar a china a pensar bien lo que a pasado"

Esa noticia calmo a los muchachos, era muy pronto para que viviera en la guarida

"Pero entonces ¿que era lo que entro en usted?" Pregunto e genio de la familia "por que su forma fisica era irregular, pero cuando paraecio alcance a notar siertos rasgos de un ave y un humano"

"Que bueno que lo preguntas donatello, durante el tiempo en que me encontraba yoshi me dedique a buscar a algo con respecto a la sombra, me sorprendi que dentro de mi se encintraba amon"

"¿amon? ¿quien es el?" Pregunto mikey

"El demonio de la ira, el fue el cusante de que yo provocara todo esto y hubiera llegado mas lejos de no ser por ustedes, aunque sigo pensando el por que me libero"

"Quizas tu cuerpo no soporto mas con la pelea que sostuviste ayer" explico splinter

"Si, devio ser eso. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido con tang shen pero yo no me merezco eso"

"Estas equivocado, viejo amigo, tu no tuviste la culpa de haber sido poseido"

"No yoshi, pude haberlo detenido pero deje que me consumiera por completo"

"Bueno ya basta de lamentarse, lo pasado pasado, ahora lo que importa es que acabemos con los krangs" interrumpio rapha sorprendiendo a mas de uno por su forma de hablar

Despues de ese suceso y de que oroku se fuera, todos comenzaron a hacer lo de siempre, claro que donnie ahora tenia a una ayudante de laboratorio personal, todo estaba bien hasta que...

"Mierda ¿como no me acorde antes?" Bryan se pego con su palma en la frente antes de buscar en su mochila su playstation 3, en eso desconecta el cable de la antena

"Oye, estaba viendo heroes espaciales" expreso enojado el lider

"Tu lo dijiste amigo mio, e-s-t-a-b-a-s" de la mochipa saca tambien una guitarra para guitar hero y un microfono

"¿como metiste eso en tu mochila?"

"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos"

"Tu nunca fuiste mago"

"Tampoco dije que no lo fui" (realmente no sabe de magia) "OIGAN TODOS, VENGAN A LA SALA"

"¿que pasa bryan? Trato de hacer mi tarea" reclamo hana saliendo del dojo

"Bueno pense que despues de lo ocurrido en este tiempo, no nos caeria mal un juego de musica"

"GUUUJUUU SI" expreso mikey "espera ¿como se juega?"

"Es facil, lo unico que tienes que hacer es apretar estos botones" señalo a la guitarra "dependiendo del color que salga, hay canciones lentas para principiantes y otras que son rapidas para expertos"

"¿enserio? Woau"

"¿pero y la tarea? Recuerda que tu maestra es la mas estricta" le reclamo su amiga

"Luego la hago, ahora ¿quien se anima?"

Lógicamente mikey levanto la mano primero, tomo la guitarra y empezo con una llamada the one de skillet para empezar a calentar, logrando terminarla con una puntuación perfecta

"¿eso que mikey? Empezaste con una para bebés" le decia rapha burlandose de el

"Esa solo fue para calentar motores, ahora fíjense bien como se hace esto" estaba por seleccionar otra cancion pero bryan le quito el mando tipo guitarra

"No, ya tocaste una, lo mas justo que se anime otra persona y esperes tu turno"

"Pero..."

"Eso o ya no juegas" el pobre solo hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos "bien ¿quien sigue?"

"ESPEREN" grito donatello "bryan ¿tiene espacio para otra entrada?"

"... si claro ¿por que?"

En eso donnie saca de su laboratorio una bateria para esa consola totalmente sucia

"La encontré en el basurero hace unos meses, senti que algun dia la utilizaria para algo"

"Perfecto genio, con eso ya tendremos lo necesario para que tres jueguen"

"Yo probare la batería, quisiera saber cuantos puntos alcanzare" menciono rapha

"Bien ¿cual piensas tocar?"

"No lo se... a ver... esta" selecciono una que se llamaba my plague de slipknot

"¿estas seguro rapha? Esa es muy dificil"

"No lo creo"

"Si tu lo dices"

Al iniciar el juego raphael se sorprendio, la canción comenzaba con la bateria de manera rápida

I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for  
the one derivative you manage is the one i abhor  
i need a minute to elaborate for everyone the  
everyday bullshit things that you have done

your impossible ego fuck is like a  
megalomaniacal tab on my tongue  
you fuckin' touch me i will rip you apart  
i'll reach in and take a bite out of that  
shit you call a heart...

i don't mind being ogled, ridiculed  
made to feel miniscule  
if you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful  
the only thing you really know about me is...  
...that's all you'll ever know

lo malo fue que se distrajo por ver a una cucaracha por lo que dejo de tocar y solo se vio el video de la banda desepcionandose

"ALEJEN A ESA CUCARACHA DE MI"

Tanto hana como bryan miraron raros la escena, nunca creyeron ver a raphael, el mas rudo de la familia gritar como niña, aunque ya lo hayan visto en otras ocaciones

"Bien ¿quien sigue? ¿que tal tu hana?"

"Jejeje no mejor no, todavia tengo tarea de algebra"

"Hay por favor hana, solo sera una cancion ¿que tanto tiempo pierdes? A lo mucho dura entr minutos"

"Pero ya te dije que no"

"Anda, tu mas que nadie merece un tiempo de diversion despues de ya sabes que, ademas la tarea de tu clase siempre se entrega para pasado mañana"

"Bueno si pero..."

"Esta bien, no te presionare ni nada, de todas formas te hubira ganado" (activando psicologia inversa) todos se quedaron mirando a los dos, sospechaban que algo bueno estaba en camino

"¿que dijiste?"

"Yo, nada, solo que tendría la mayor puntuación aun si no le entrabas" "_esta por caer_"

"Ya entiendo, pero no caeré en ese truco barato" estaba por marcharse al dojo de nuevo cuando algo la detuvo en seco

"Bueno, no te culpo si tienes miedo a perder"

"Dame eso" tomo bruscamente la guitarra y se preparo "pon la que quieras, de todas formas te hare llorar"

"_Ja, siempre funciona_" "ok, deja busco una adecuada" paso unos segundo hasta encontrar la canción deseada "¿lista papa perder?"

"si claro, ni en tu sueños me vencerás"

todos sus amigos se reunieron para presenciar el reto

y comienza la canción (skillet: not gonna die, sugerible escucharla)

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up or refuse  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

todos se sorprendieron al ver como bryan llegaba a sonar como el vocalista, pero lo que si dejo impactados incluso a bryan fue lo siguiente

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

hana cantaba genial

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Break their hold  
Cause I won't be controlled  
The can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flatline

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back

No, not gonna die tonight  
We've gotta stand and fight forever  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight  
We gotta fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die  
(Not gonna die)  
Not gonna die tonight

al terminar la canción los dos se miraban de manera triunfante mientras que las tortugas y april les aplaudian

"¡eso estuvo fantástico! deberían hacer una banda" elogio april

"si, serian muy famosos" dijo casey acercandose a hana, cosa que ella sintio venir asi que solo alzo un puño en señal de que si se asercaba demaciado, lo lamentaria

esperaron a ver que resultaron sacaron los dos, pero ninguno de los competidores esperaban esto

EMPATADOS

"bien, supongo que ahora me toca a mi" expreso leonardo recibiendo las miradas de sus hermanos

"¿y cual cancion vas a agarrar lider?" pregunto rapha en un tono burlesco

"la misma que tu tocaste, pero ademas de la batería, usare otra cosa"

todos comenzaron a reír sin creer que leo llegara a hacer tal cosa, pero ninguno noto a leo tomar el micrófono y acomodarlo en la batería, y aun seguian riendo hasta que escucharon la canción

I'm in conniptions for the final act  
You came here for the one derivative  
You manage is the one I abhor  
I need a minute to eliminate for everyone the  
Everyday bullshit things that you have done

Your impossible ego fuck is like a  
Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue  
You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart  
I'll reach in and take a bite out of that shit  
You call a heart, yeah, yeah, yeah

I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed, made to feel minuscule  
When you consider the source it's kinda pitiful  
The only thing you really know  
About me is, that's all you'll ever know

I know why you blame me  
I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you plague me  
I know why you plague yourself

I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell  
I wanna understand why but I'm hurting myself  
I haven't seen alot reasons to stop it  
I can't just drop it, I'm just a bastard  
But at least I admit it, at least I admit it

I know why you blame me  
I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you plague me  
I know why you plague yourself, yeah

Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you, yeah  
Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you, yeah  
I can't fucking take it anymore  
A snap of the synapse and now it's fucking war  
Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you, yeah

I know why you blame me  
I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you plague me  
I know why you plague yourself

I know why you blame me  
I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you plague me  
I know why you plague yourself

Well, I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you blame yourself  
I know why you blame yourself  
And I know why you blame yourself

todos estaban con la boca abierta sobretodo splinter quien se encontraba dentro del dojo, es decir ¿quien se hubiera imaginado a leo hacerle de loco?

"¿que tal soné?" pregunto leo provocando que todos cayeran de espaldas, pero en si cantar esa canción libero todo el estres que tenia encima por ser el líder del equipo


	19. final

Esto fue despues de la mutacion de baxter

Otro gran dia llega a la ciudad de nueva york... aunque tecnicamente no se notaba en el subterraneo

Los chicos se encontraban listos para otra secion de entrenamiento como todos los dias, despues de calentar iniciaron un combate amistoso entre ellos quedando como siempre leo y rapha

"Yame" los detuvo splinter "muy bien hecho leonardo y raphael, han mejorado bastante, donatello tu no debes planear estrategias durante una pelea y miguel angel mantente atento a lo que te rodea" les aconsejo a ambos con voz calmada "pueden retirarse"

Una vez fuera los chicos entablaron una conversacion

"Oigan chicos ¿no se les hace raro que ni april, ni bryan, ni casey, ni hana hayan venido a visitarnos?" Pregunto el menor ya que habian pasado ya fias desde la ultima vez que los vieron

"El zoquete tiene razon..."

"¡Oye!"

"... ellos no han venido en un buen tiempo" expreso rapha

"Tal vez esten realizando algun trabajo importante de la escuela" contesto donnie "april me dijo por telefono que estaria ocupada con algo importante"

"Donnie tene razon, debe ser algo de la escuela" respondio leo

"¿y que tal si no es asi? ¿y si los krangs los atraparon?" Pregunto de nueva cuenta mikey

"De ser asi ellos nos hubieran llamado" le respondio leo "pero si quieren podriamos ir a visitarlos, para ver si necesitan ayuda en algo"

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, pero en eso llegaron las chicas sin ser vistas

"Adivina quien soy" le tapo lo ojos april a donatello

"jejeje eres... ¿irma?" April se molesto un poco, pero lo dejo pasar "no ella no es tan bonita, ni sus manos son tan suaves" aquel comentario la sonrojo bastante, pero tambientambien era incoerente ya que la amiga de april ni los conoce

Mientras que en otra parte

Casey y bryan escuchaban todo desde sus intercomunicadores estilo dispositivo de bluetooh

"No tengo nada en contra de donnie y april pero... creo que voy a vomitar" comento bryan poniendo su mano en el estomago

De vuelta en las alcantarillas

"Oigan no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero tenemos un horario que cumplir"

Sin mas, los dos tortolos se dieron un beso rapido

"¿que sucede hana?" Pregunto leonardo

"Antes que nada, tomen" les da a cada uno (exepto a april) unas bandas obscuras "quiero que se cubran los ojos"

"¿y como para que ponernos ciegos?" Pregunto rapha

"Solo haganlo y ya" fue con el sensei para pedirle hacer lo mismo y ya estando todos listos los condujeron a la salida del tortumovil (la pared que es puerta) una vez dentro del autobus este arranco y partieron a quien sabe donde

"Oigan ¿a donde vamos?" Pregunto leonardo

"¿y en que estamos subidos?" Pregunto mikey

"Estan en un autobus, cortesia de mi padrino, lo demas no se los puedo decir" contesto bryan

"¿y por que no?" Pregunto rapha

"Es sorpresa" respondio hana

"Muy bien chicos, pueden quitarselas" dijo el padre de hana, los cinco obedecieron retirandose las bandas y lo que observaron por las ventanas las cuales estaban poralizadas fue lo mejor (mas para las tortugas). Observaban a todas las personas realizando sus actividades diaras y en si eran como un hormiguero, se asombraron mas al pasar por el centro donde se encontraban las pantallas con anuncios publicitarios y una en especial donde estaba el resultado de brasil contra croacia siendo 3-1 a favor de los anfritiones

"Pagame bryan" le ordeno casey de kanera engreida

"Ok" respondio el de mala gana entregandole 50 dolares

"¿asi es la ciudad de dia?" Pregunto muy emocionado mikey observando desde la ventana

"Creeme, lo que estas viendo es una parte de todo lo que sucede afuera" le respondio emocionandolo mas

"¿a donde nos llevan?" Pregunto de nuevo leo

"Es una sorpresa muchacho" le respondio el padre de bryan quien conducia el vehiculo "no desesperes, el lugar no esta muy lejos"

El autobus se encontraba dividido en dos partes, la parte de atras se encontraban los adultos (los padres de hana, la madre de bryan, kirby o' neil y splinter) platicando de cualquier cosa y la de adelante estaban los chicos disfrutando de la television observando el partido de méxico contra camerum, y como en la otra vez casey aposto 20 dolares a favor de camerum solo que esta vez hana, mikey y rapha se sumaron (¿de donde saco rapha dinero?) Hana y mikey a favor de méxico y rapha se unio a casey

"Oye donnie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Pidio bryan en voz baja

"Claro dime"

"¿que se siente tener novia?"

"Pues es... increible... es lo mejor que te haya podido pasar, es todo lo que puedo decir ¿por que?"

"Pues... primero hablale a april, ella es experta en esto"

"De acuerdo" le habla a su novia y ella se sienta a un lado

"¿que ocurre?" Pregunto ella

"Bryan pregunto que ¿que se siente tener una relacion con alguien?"

"¿por que quieres saber eso? ¿nunca tuviste novia?"

"... exacto, veran, en la escuela donde estudiaba antes habia un montonal de parejas y... cada vez que los veia sentia envidia y curiosidad, envidia por la suerte de ellos y curiosidad por saber lo que se siente tener a alguien que te quiera mas que como un amigo"

"¿por que lo dices? ¿acaso estas... enamorado?"

"No aun"

"Pues la verdad, tu tienes que vivirlo, no necesitas de que te diga tu tienes que experimentarlo"

"Ok, solo queria saber eso, gracias"

"Por nada"

Despues de un rato (y quejas por parte de casey y rapha) llegaron a lo que era una playa privada, al no conocer el mar los hamato salieron como rayos observando el hermoso panorama

"¿a que no esperaban esto?" Les pregunto bryan "los dias en que no estuvimos con ustedes fureon para planear esto en agradecimiento por lo que han hecho"

"No fue nada, ayudar es lo que hacemos" respondio leo sonriendo como nunca "no era necesario"

"Quizas pienses eso, pero para nosotros era una obligacion"

"Esperenos aqui afuera ¿si?" Les pidieron las chicas antes de cambiarse en el autobus, los demas prepararon las cosas. Pusieron varias mantas en el suelo para acaparar la cantidad, luego colocaron sombrillas al rededor para evitar quemarse mas de la cuenta, lo necesario para la comida, unos refrescos y una pelota de playa

Aunque estaban a la mitad cuando hana y april aparecieron dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos... exepto uno

"Ya era hora que salieran" les dijo bryan sonriendo de lado

"Teniamos que vernos bien, no es tan facil"

"¿a no?" Se quita los pantalones y la camisa demostrandoles su short negro con un par de franjas rojas "y no tarde nada"

"Eso es trampa tu ya estabas"

"Si claro"

"Ahora lo mas importante ¿como nos vemos?" Dieron una vuelta provocando muchas cosas con los otros, april tenia un bikini azul bajo con bordes amarillos mientras que hana tenia uno amarillo con bordes naranjas

"... 2-3, 2-3" respondio tomandose de la barbilla

"No eres bueno para juzgar"

"Entonces preguntenles ellos" señalo a los que les estaban detras suyo: a rapha, leo y mikey se les caia la baba y donnie y casey (quien tenia solo un short gris) estaban tirados en el suelo con sangre en la nariz "creo que afectaron demasiado a esos dos"

Ambas sonrieron y los tres fueron con los mutantes, pero april se dio cuenta de la relacion entre bryan y hana, ya no eran solo amigos ahora se trataban mas como hermanos

Comenzaron el dia con simplemente nadar haciendo caras dentro del agua, luego fue lucha estilo pilares, para eso april trataba de derribar a casey de leo al igual que el trataba de derribarla de donnie siendo los ganadores estos ultimos, la siguiente ronda fue entre bryan y mikey contra hana y rapha, pero no fue tan limpia que digamos ya que rapha pateo la rodilla de su hermano menor provocando asi que los dos calleran, la escena fue mas que graciosa graciosa cuando los dos se levantaron con cara de pocos amigos sacandi agua de su boca estilo fuente, la ultima ronda fue entre hana y april, el forzejeo era a la par y los que estaban abajo se sujetaban lo mas que podiapodian del suelo mientras los restantes apoyaban a las competidoras, cuando donnie sintio a un pez rosando sus pies se tenso lo suficiente para que hana empujara a april ganando asi la competencia

"SIII GANE, YUUJUUU"

los siguiente fue boleibol (esto ya fue en la arena) siendo tortugas contra humanos, logicamente las tortugas ganaron usando sus habilidades ninja pero lejos de los otro cuatro se enojaran, reian divertidos

"MUCHACHOS VENGAN, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA" llamaron las madres

"Si, sandwich de atun ahi te voy" expreso bryan

"¿sandwich de atun? ¿que es eso?" Pregunto mikey (disco rayado) los cuatro humanos se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver a mikey con ojos de plato

"¿nunca comiste un sandwich de atun?" Pregunto incredulo casey

"No, de hecho ninguno de nosotros cuatro que es eso" sus hermanos apoyaron su comentario

"¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" Dijo alarmado bryan

Como si fuera de vida o muerte llegaron rapido a donde se encontraban los padres, en platos de hielo seco les sirvieron la comida aunque las tortugas miraban con desconfianza lo que les entregaron, era una mezcla de atun con tomate (llamada jitomate en otros lugares), cebolla, crema y mayonesa con un poco de sal (creanme, sabe muy bien), sus amigos sacaron de inmediato sus celulares

"Chicos ¿por que los celulares?" Pregunto leo

"Es que queremos tener una imagen de su expresion en el rostro cuando lo prueben" comento april ya lista

"Seria una foto para la posteridad" decia bryan en posicion

"Jaja son unos locos" comento rapha antes de que los cuatro comenzaran a comer, al darle el primer mordisco sucedio lo mismo que con murakami: se les cayeron los ojos, y justo en ese momento los humanos los fotografearon, sus padres sonrieron ante eso, les agradaba que sus hijos estubieran tan bien en ese lugar divirriendose

En lo que se les bajaba la comida comenzaron a formar castillos de arena, april era ayudada tanto por su padre como por su novio, hana por sus padres al igual que bryan, mikey era ayudado por splinter y leo, casye y rapha hacian el suyo, el grupo de april termino haciendo a la esfinge, los demas solo realizaron castillos simples

Despues de eso todos fueron a nadar un rato y comenzaron una guerra de salpicaduras sin ganador alguno, al obscurecer kirby saco unos troncos que estaban en la parte donde guardan las maletas y creo una fogata, todos se encontraban sentados en circulo al rededor

"Este a sido el mejor dia de nuestras vidas" expreso muy alegre mikey "¡mmm! Y este malvabisco esta perfecto"

"Si, nunca olvidaremos este dia" comento leo antes de saborear su malvabisco

"Agradescanle a bryan y hana que planearon esto" comento april, todos voltearon a verlos

"No fue nada, ahora ¿quien quiere bailar como conejo?" Pregunto bryan caminando en direccion al autobus y saco una radio con un usb conectado "espero les guste esta"

Comenzo a sonar la misma cancion que usa adam rose en su entrada y sin pasar mucho tiempo todos saltaban y coreaban al ridmo de ese tono aunque hubo un momento de depresion en rapha y casey ya que perdieron la apuesta con hana y mikey, ese dia juraron nunca separase, serian los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante

"Oigan ¿y si para la proxima vamos al cine?" Pregunto el de la banda naranja recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de bryan y hana

"ESO NUNCA" gritaron los dos, aun no olvidaban el motivo de tantos problemas que tuvieron antes

Fin


	20. Chapter 20

aviso: nueva historia llamada

el desaparecido


End file.
